


The Doctor's Baby

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Acceptance, Arguing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night he had always waited for and one he would surprisingly rather forget, Jack finds himself pregnant with the Doctor's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack stood atop the highest perch of Torchwood tower looking over the city of Cardiff below. From up here the city almost looked peaceful below, but Jack knew the truth. The city was full of danger and not just from the common criminal, but from the weevils that inhabited its parks. As the Director of Torchwood, it was his job to make sure that any suspicious deaths were dealt with. The motto of Torchwood use to be "If it's alien, it's ours," but over the years he had tried to change that. Tried to change it to make Torchwood something the Doctor would be proud of.

As his thoughts turned to the Doctor he shuddered slightly, despite the nice day. It had also been a beautiful day the last time the man he waited over 100 years for had returned. Yet there last day together was something he would rather forget. He had never been afraid of the Doctor, but as he lay on the ground spent, he had seen the reason the Doctor had been known as the Oncoming Storm. The anger in his eyes, as he pulled up and zipped his trousers had terrified Jack. He didn't dare call out to him as the Doctor headed to his TARDIS and slammed the doors behind him. He had waited until the Doctor had left until he pulled himself shakily to his feet. His body ached and he had felt numb.

Jack shook his head. Dwelling on it was not going to change anything. What had happened between them was done and over with. The Doctor had been in pain and while it was unfair for him to take his pain out on Jack, it had been equally unfair for Jack to push him into it. Both of them were to blame for what happened that night, yet Jack knew if they were to ever meet up again, it would never be mentioned.

He closed his eyes for just a moment, and let the warm wind brush across his face. He raised his arms slowly, making sure to keep his feet steady. For just a moment, he considered jumping. Jumping would resolve nothing though, but cause him to wake up on the cold cement alone with a headache that a bottle of whiskey wouldn't help. That was if he woke up. Something about his body felt off. Since he had become immortal he had never gotten sick. Yet now he felt as though he was getting a cold. His head felt stuffy and his stomach ached slightly. He has almost been sick this morning for the first time in as long as he could remember. Perhaps this immortal curse was finally wearing off and he would be allowed to die and stay dead. The thought of it scared him but at the same time was welcoming, he had been alive for to long.

He opened his again and glazed one last time out at the city, before turning around and heading back inside. He had been outside long enough and if he stayed any longer, Ianto would come looking for him. He didn't feel like talking about his feelings but Ianto would insist on it. Ianto was the only good thing in his life right now and he didn't want the young Welshman to worry. Taking one last deep breath of the warm air, he headed inside to the cool building that was deep in the sewers. His home as well as his job, Torchwood.


	2. Chapter 2

There were only a few things that the Doctor would say that he was actually afraid of. The Daleks of course were one of them. A second one that was only known to himself was his fear of the dark. Of course over time he had learned to use the fear to his advantage but it was still one he harbored since childhood. He thought that he was afraid of pears. Though that may have been a hate that manifested into a fear due to the fact he never wanted to taste one again. His last fear was new though. It was one that he had never faced before and dreaded having to do.

Walking slowly, he approached the door. He shifted the tray that he was carrying to only one hand and pressed the button to open the door. In the middle of the room lay the source of his fear. The woman laid peacefully on the bed with her red hair splayed out across the pillow. He tiptoed towards the bed.

"Oi, spaceman! What are you doing in my room?" Came Donna's angry voice. He turned slightly panicked to see that he had awoken her before his offering could be presented. Quickly he sat down the tray with a fresh pot of coffee, a full steaming cup all ready poured and waiting as well as a plate with several bacon buttys. Turning he dashed out of the room and managed to get out of the way before a pillow hit the floor behind him. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he headed to the control room. He had did it! He had managed to wake Donna and get out of her room without regenerating. Once she had her coffee and a shower she would join him and he could then take her out onto the planet's surface without endangering its inhabitants.

Approaching the console, the Doctor wasn't surprised to see the light by the monitor blinking. He was even less surprised to see that the message was from Jack. He pulled it up and read the simple line. *Doctor we need to talk.* That was all he said no explanation or reason. Not that the Doctor needed it. He knew exactly why Jack wanted to talk and he didn't feel like talking about it.

The last time he had seen Jack was right after Martha had left him and before he had inadvertently ran into Donna again. He had just got done saving London from the spaceship Titanic and needed a friend. Of all the people he could have chosen he had gone to Jack. Jack though had been himself and as the night progressed he had kept provoking him. Finally the Doctor had enough and he snapped. He wasn't proud of his actions and knew that he had hurt Jack. He had felt like a coward as he ran away and even more of a coward now that he was avoiding him. But what could he really say.

"I'm sorry you provoked me and ended up hurt." That wasn't much of an apology and cold even for him. No, for now it would be best to let their lives go their separate ways. *I'm busy.* He responded to the message. It wasn't even a minute later when another message came through. *It's important.* Wasn't it always. That was the only reason he was ever called back to Earth. No one ever wanted him to come back just because they missed him. All of them needed one thing or another. He closed the message and pushed the screen away from him without answering. He busied himself until he heard the sound of Donna approaching.

"Good morning," Donna said as she entered the room. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and her hair was still wet from her shower.

"Morning." He smiled at her. "How would you like to take a short hike to the top of a small hill? At the top is a lovely view of the valley below and there is a message written in stone across the valley. The inhabitants call the message the last word of God." He told her excitedly as he rushed to grab his coat.

"Nothing dangerous? You promised me a peaceful trip," Donna snipped slightly. She was still upset with him after what had happened in Pompeii. It wasn't his fault though. As much as he wanted to save the inhabitants of the city, it was an event that was fixed in time. No matter what they did that day, the volcano would have destroyed the city or the inhabitants would have destroyed the world. It wasn't a decision he liked to make and Donna was new to the TARDIS and had a hard time understanding.

"Just a walk. Cross my hearts," He promised. She narrowed her eyes at him but followed him off of the TARDIS. As he closed the door behind them he heard the monitor beep again. He didn't even bother to check it as he closed the door tightly. Whatever Jack wanted, it could wait.

It took hours to climb to the top of the small hill and by the time they reached the top, Donna was livid.

"You call this a small hill spaceman," She yelled at him as she continued to climb. He was personally amazed that she had the breath to yell. "Next time I pick where we go."

"This is a small hill compared to Mount Galapaos on Alpha Nine. That hill you could climb for months and never reach the top. Me though I climbed it..." He trailed off as she glared at him. Swallowing hard he opened his mouth once more "Sorry." They finished the climb quietly and looked out at the words blazing across the way.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Donna spat. She turned to look at the Doctor, hoping somehow that she would understand the joke. There was no joke though, they had just climbed for hours to see an apology and not even a good apology at that. Being this was called the last words of God, she expected to see something more uplifting. Yet people and species gathered from all over the universe to read this message. Looking at the Doctor with disgust, she headed quickly back down the hill.

-DW-

Jack sat in his office waiting for the Doctor to respond to the message. The Doctor though didn't seem interested in talking to him though. He wasn't answering his text or calls or any other way Jack could think of messaging him.

Jack placed a hand on his stomach. Neither one of them expected this to happen after the one night they spent together and a child was really something that neither one of them had time for at the moment. Jack was busy trying to run Torchwood and save the Earth from threats while the Doctor was running and trying to save the rest of the universe. A child would complicate their lives in ways they didn't have time for. It would have been simple for Jack to end the pregnancy, but he couldn't do it. He wanted the child and he wanted the Doctor to know.

He messaged the Doctor again. *Doctor please just come here so we can talk.* He waited almost an hour for a reply this time and when he still didn't receive one he became angry. *Fine, I didn't want to do this through message, but you aren't leaving me any other choice.* He sent.

*Jack, drop it.* Was all the Doctor sent back. Jack silently seethed.

*I'm pregnant and the baby is yours,* Jack sent him. That got the desired affect as not even a minute later the sound of the TARDIS materializing filled the room. Papers were blown around his office as the blue box appeared in the corner. Almost as soon as it was solid, the door opened and the Doctor came quickly out of the box.

"That can't be," The Doctor informed Jack. He pulled out his sonic, scanning Jack with it as he ran it up and down his body.

"Well unless you know any other species here on Earth that has two hearts, it is yours," Jack snapped back at him.

"Knowing you, it could be anybodies," The Doctor answered back. He read the results on the screwdriver that confirmed Jack was pregnant. It didn't tell him the gender or the species of the baby though. Jack was prepared for him though and picked up the papers off the desk, shoving them at the Doctor. The Doctor read the report, his face growing paler as he did. Sure enough the child had two hearts and the estimated time of conception was correct to.

"Do you believe me now?" Jack snapped irritated. Jack didn't know what to expect when he told the Doctor but this wasn't what he had imagined. He had imagined the Doctor being happy with the news or at the very least shocked. He hadn't dreamed that they would get into an argument. "Congratulations you are going to be a father."

"I have a pill you can take Jack," The Doctor whispered.

"Get out," Jack turned his back on the Doctor and went to sit at his desk.

"What," The Doctor questioned. Jack picked up the paper tray off his desk and threw it at the Doctor. The papers flew every where as it soared across the room, striking the Doctor on his arm.

"Get out," Jack screamed at him. The Doctor turned and walked quickly back into his TARDIS closing the doors tightly behind him. Jack picked the stapler up off his desk and threw it at the TARDIS, hitting it as the blue box faded from the room.

-DW-

Donna was waiting in the captain's chair when the Doctor rushed back onto the TARDIS. She was about to yell at him for leaving her there when she noticed how pale he was.

"What is the matter spaceman?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing," He stammered slightly. He pressed a few buttons on the console and was about to pull the hand break when a large thump sound against the TARDIS. Shaking his head he released the break to send them into the vortex.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Donna wondered.

"Molte Bene," He lied. He smiled at her, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. She could see confusion and pain in them. Before she could get more out of him, he turned and left her alone in the console room. She watched him go. She heard a door slam a short distance away, followed by the sound of something hitting the door. Regardless of whether or not he wanted to admit it, something was hurting him. Donna just hoped she could help him.

-DW-

The Doctor paced his room in silence. When Jack had messaged that they needed to talk, Jack being pregnant was the last thing he had expected. He had expected Jack just wanted to talk about the last time they were together and try to get into his trousers again. Sure he had hurt Jack the last time they were together, but Jack, being Jack, would forgive him. Jack always did no matter how many times he had hurt him and that the Doctor didn't understand. The night between them should have never happened only because Jack should have hated him to much to let it. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

He was going to be a father again, whether he wanted to be or not. He had a lot of regrets from the children he had on Gallifrey. He never thought he had been a good enough father to them and unfortunately his wife had agreed, taking their sons away from him. He had tried to make up for it with Susan but in the end he had also failed her. They were all gone now, lost with Gallifrey. He had a choice to make now. Could he be a father to Jack and his child and give that child everything he had wanted to give his own children? He could take the child to see the universe and teach it to love the stars as much as he did. He could also be a coward again and run.

"Go away Donna," He called out as there was a light knock on his door. Donna though chose not to listen to him as she opened the door and let herself in. He really needed to remember to lock the door with Donna aboard. He never had to in the past as his companions had always respected his request for privacy.

"What is the matter Doctor," She asked in concern as she stood in his doorway. In her hand she had a cup of tea for him and he took it from her gratefully. He sat down on the edge of the bed and she sat down next to him with her own cup of coffee. Taking a sip he smiled. She had put extra sugar in it which meant that she was worried about him.

"Jack's pregnant with my child," He said at last. He found it amazing how comfortable he felt talking to Donna. She had only been with him a short time but she felt more like a sister to him then a companion. She had quickly became his best friend and he valued her advice.

"How can Jack be pregnant?" Donna snipped. The Doctor sighed.

"Jack is from the 51st century. It isn't that uncommon for a man from that time to be able to get pregnant," The Doctor explained.

"I don't understand why you are upset then spaceman. Does he not want you to be apart of the child's life?" Donna asked in concern.

"No he does. I offered to help him take care of it," The Doctor admitted. His tone said it all. He winced spilling some of his tea on his lap as Donna's hand connected firmly with his arm.

"Take care of it," She spat disgusted that he would even say such a thing. Donna yearned to have children of her own one day and to her a child was a blessing and not a problem to be gotten rid of. "That is your child spaceman and the only way you are going to take care of it, is by being a father to that child."

"I don't know if I can be Donna," He whispered. He tensed up again waiting for her to hit him again, but instead she wrapped her free arm around him. He leaned slightly into her embrace as the two sat silently drinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat silently in his office, staring at the papers strewn across the floor still. He didn't move to pick them up as he thought about his encounter with the Doctor. He hadn't expected the Doctor to offer to help him abort the child and that had angered him. He wanted to drink and forget what happened between them and the growing child in his stomach, but he wasn't going to. Regardless of whether or not the Doctor wanted the child, Jack was going to raise it.

Jack hadn't told anyone besides Martha that he was pregnant and the only reason that Martha knew is that she was the one who had confirmed the pregnancy. She didn't question whose child it was but the sorrow in her eyes meant that she thought the baby was the Masters. While it was a good guess, the Master hadn't touched Jack in months. Now with the Doctor's reaction he was glad he didn't tell Martha the truth.

He could only keep the baby a secret though for so long. He was going to have to tell his team eventually, especially Ianto. He loved Ianto with all his heart and he wanted to have a relationship with him. He would have given up his future with Ianto though for the Doctor and their child. Now he wondered if Ianto would raise the child with him, even knowing it was the Doctors. Ianto was a loving and caring man and great with his niece and nephew. Jack was sure that Ianto would make a wonderful father if he was ever given the opportunity. He should really tell him he was pregnant. Only he didn't. He didn't do anything besides stare at the mess on the floor. He wanted the Doctor to return so they could talk about the baby more.

But how long would he have to wait for that moment. He could spend the rest of his life waiting for the Doctor to come back and never see the man again. That was saying something being that he was immortal. The Doctor had proved that he never would come back for Jack though that cold day aboard the game station. He had ran leaving Jack there all alone, until he finally figured out a way back to Earth. Jack had spent a lot of time hating the Doctor for leaving him, until he finally forgave him. He still wasn't sure why he had forgiven him.

Now the Doctor had hurt him again. Could he really keep forgiving the Doctor? He knew that the answer was yes. Though the Doctor hurting him was completely different then the Doctor hurting their child and Jack knew that was something that he never would forgive. There was a light knock on Jack's door. He didn't answer them. He didn't care what was happening with the rift at the moment. As long as Cardiff was still standing then the city was fine. It was a poor attitude to have but he couldn't risk going out. If he was killed it would kill the baby. How he had managed not to die long enough for the pregnancy to be viable was beyond him. He tended to be reckless with his life since he knew he was going to come back. Now though for the next six or so months he was going to have to be careful.

He wondered if he should step down as the director of Torchwood all together. It would be safer to go into hiding for the next few months. His team wouldn't understand and would think him a coward unless he told them about the pregnancy. He wondered if he should tell them after all. The less people who knew about his pregnancy the better. After the baby was born he could claim adoption if he had to, anything that would keep the child safe. The child being his and the Doctor's would always be at risk. There were species out there that wanted to get a hold of the Doctor's regeneration ability and his immortal ability.

"Sir," Ianto called through the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"I am fine Ianto," He answered snippy. He listened as Ianto's footsteps retreated before turning his thoughts back to the baby. Would the child be immortal like he was? He didn't know. None of his other children were immortal, but none of them had been carried by him or had Time Lords for fathers. If his child wasn't immortal would it at least be able to regenerate? Another answer he didn't have. The easiest way to find out would be to ask the Doctor but the Doctor didn't want the child. Another knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts once more.

"Go away Ianto," He called out.

"I brought you coffee sir. Can I please come in?" Ianto asked through the door. Jack could hear the worry in his voice. He didn't know whether to feel bad or feel irritated that Ianto was worried. He considered telling him to go away again, but changed his mind.

"Come in," He sighed. The door opened and Ianto looked at the mess of papers covering the floor.

"What happened?" Ianto asked as he carefully stepped around them.

"I got angry," Jack answered without elaborating. He took the cup of coffee from Ianto and took a sip. It was exactly how Ianto always made it for him, expect the flavor made his stomach churn. He waited until Ianto turned his back before spitting it back into the cup. Ianto didn't notice as he bent down and began to clean up the papers scattered across the floor.

"About?" Ianto wondered. He tried to sort the papers by date as he cleaned them up. He had several little piles going when he found the paper tray. He picked it up and placed it on Jack's desk before turning back to his work.

"Doesn't matter," Jack replied. Ianto nodded.

"Looks like it sir," Ianto answered sarcastically.

"Have you ever thought of having kids Ianto?" Jack asked him after another moment.

"Maybe one day sir, but it's not really feasible in our line of work." Jack stared at him. It wasn't the answer he wanted regardless of whether or not Ianto was right. Everything and everyone was telling him that this baby was a bad idea. It didn't matter though, he was going to have the child and raise it, even if he had to do it alone.

-DW-

The Doctor thought about Jack as he laid in his bed later that night. Beside him Donna was sleeping peacefully. She had stayed with him in his room, even though he hadn't really talked to her. She understood that he had a lot on his mind and her just being there for him was comforting. He never had someone care about him so much yet never expect anything from him. He could rely on Donna and know that she would comfort him or smack him, depending on what he needed most. Could he rely on Jack that way?

The Doctor needed someone to be by his side. That was no secret and Donna had seen it the first time he met her. Could Jack be that person though? He had never really thought of having a relationship with Jack, even if Jack wanted one with him. If he chose to return to Jack and raise their child together what would Jack expect of him? Would Jack want them to share a room and sleep in the same bed? Could he be a husband to Jack and a good father to their child? He didn't know.

He climbed out of bed being careful not to wake Donna. He needed something to distract himself. Flipping the switches on the console, he set the TARDIS to random. He landed the TARDIS and hurried to the door. Outside of it was a long stretch of track. There were spectators standing off to the side and a line of people with numbers getting ready to race. He closed the doors behind him and rubbed the door affectionately. The TARDIS always knew what he needed and this time was no exception. He needed to run.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could for as long as he could. He ran to try to forget all the pain and confusion that he was feeling, but no matter how long he ran for, he couldn't escape. He was going to be a father and he had to deal with it and not keep running away. He finished the race in almost last, but he wasn't unhappy with it. The race had been for three legged creatures and he only had two, still it felt good to run without having something dangerous chasing him. He returned to the TARDIS and showered before collapsing on his bed next to Donna. Donna grunted at him angrily.

"My room," He reminded her. She glared at him and he went quiet, quickly settling down so as not to disturb her anymore. His body was worn and he fell asleep quickly.

In his dreams he was with his children again. His youngest son and him held hands as they walked the cobbled streets. His older sons were ahead of him and he watched as they examined different trinkets in the tiny shops.

"Can I get this please Papa," the older of the two asked. In his hand he held a small metal trinket. The Doctor smiled as he looked at it. It was a watch that had four hands and tracked not only the time but the movement of the suns across the sky. It had beautiful detail work and the Doctor happily paid for it for him. The dream was peaceful and the Doctor awoke in the morning feeling better then he had in awhile. He reached into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out the small watch from his dream.

His son had been so happy to receive the gift, but his happiness was ruined that night. The watch had been taken from him by his mother, claiming if he was a good Time Lord, he wouldn't need the watch. The Doctor had watched on sadly as she threw the watch in the trash. It was years later that he discovered his youngest son had retrieved it after they had gone to bed. The watch was given to him as a gift from Susan. She never understood the significance of the watch or why it made him sad to see it. Carefully he put the watch away and closed the drawer.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Donna asked as she stretched on the bed beside him.

"I am going to drop you off at your mums for awhile," The Doctor informed her climbing out of bed.

"Are you going to talk to Jack?" She asked curious. He didn't answer her as he made his way to his closet and picked out a clean brown suit. He made sure to style his hair and shave. When he stepped out again Donna smiled at him as she looked him over.

"Shut up," He told her. Throwing the hand break, he sent them on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack came out of his room early the next morning, he was surprised to see the Doctor sitting at his desk. The Doctor had obviously been there awhile as he had a cup of tea beside him and his sonic screw driver in pieces in front of him. His thinking glasses were on and he had his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth. In one hand was a wire and in the other was a small screwdriver.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Jack commented as he took a seat across from the Doctor.

"When did you expect to see me?" The Doctor asked looking up at Jack. His brow was furled in confusion.

"Never," Jack answered him honestly. He picked up the Doctor's tea and took a drink of it. The tea was sweet and he enjoyed it. He downed the cup as the Doctor watched him. Smacking his lips, he set the empty cup down and turned his attention back to the Doctor. The Doctor was still watching him. "Why are you back?"

"I brought you a gift for the baby," The Doctor answered. He gestured to the corner where near his TARDIS sat a large wooden cot with a star mobile hanging off of it. The side of the cot had intricate circles carved into it that Jack recognized as the Doctor's written language. The cot looked old but well cared for and Jack wondered how long the Doctor had it. He wasn't impressed though, he was to irritated with the Doctor still.

"It's nice," Jack crossed his arms. He focused on the feeling of anger to keep from being happy over the gift.

"I'm trying Jack," The Doctor told him irritably. Jack leaned forward so they were nearly nose to nose. The Doctor didn't flinch or turn away as Jack got close.

"Prove it," Jack told him before leaning back in his chair again. Regardless of how happy he was to see the Doctor was back, he wasn't just going to forgive him. The Doctor gathered up the pieces of the sonic and stuffed them into his pocket. He stood up and Jack expected him to head to the TARDIS and take off. Instead the Doctor surprised him once again by instead going to the office door. He opened it and stepped out in the hub. Jack watched him go, still expecting him not to come back, even with the TARDIS in his office. The Doctor though returned a short time later with two cups of tea and breakfast pastries. He set the plate down in front of Jack before taking his chair once more.

"I didn't know which one you would want so I got a variety," The Doctor told him. Jack looked over the plate seeing they were all different flavors. There was only one banana pastry and he thought about taking it, knowing the Doctor would want it for himself. Instead he picked it up and handed it to the Doctor before selecting a chocolate on for himself. The Doctor was trying, Jack had to give him that. Would the Doctor want stick around or was he just feeling guilty about his comment yesterday? He also didn't know what it meant for the two of them. He just hoped the Doctor would be willing to find out.

"Do you regret that night Doctor?" Jack asked him as they ate. The Doctor chewed his food slowly to give himself more time to avoid answering the question. He had avoided Jack all this time just because he didn't want to talk about that night and now here they were discussing it. Of course he regretted the night, not just because Jack was not pregnant with a child that he was expected to help raise, but also because he had hurt Jack. If he could cross his own time line he would stop himself from making the mistake. Now he had to make a decision, did he tell Jack the truth and hurt his feelings or did he lie.

"The night could have gone differently," He answered at last. That was a nice vague answer. He was proud of himself for coming up with it as Jack nodded his agreement.

"In what way?" Jack asked.

"Well," He drew out the word for emphasis. Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"You wouldn't have slept with me," Jack answered before he could finish. For Rassilon's sake, the Doctor swore to himself as he glared back at Jack. Jack was right though. He would have stopped himself from letting Jack get to him. Right now he could have been in the TARDIS traveling with Donna on to their next adventure, while Jack was busy running Torchwood. Instead he was sitting here arguing with the man who he was thinking of raising a child with. He ran his hands through his hair as Jack stood up.

"Jack wait," He called out. His only answer was Jack slamming the door behind him as he walked out into the hub. The Doctor sighed and leaned back in his chair. They were off to a great start. Less then an hour in and they had already argued and Jack stormed out. If he didn't know better he would think they were all ready in a relationship.

-DW-

Jack went to the hub kitchen to make himself another cup of tea. He didn't know why he was so mad. He already knew that the Doctor had been goaded into sleeping with him. Why he had to push the subject he didn't know. He would blame the pregnancy hormones that were racing through his body. The baby was already affecting his life and it hadn't even been born yet. Yet here he was upset with the Doctor, unable to do his normal job and drinking tea. He didn't even like tea, but he was making himself a second cup and looking forward to it.

He didn't know why he was so upset with the Doctor. It was no secret that the Doctor didn't want to have a relationship with him. The Doctor had made that perfectly clear many times over the years. It was him who kept pushing for it, and them having a baby together wouldn't just change the Doctor's feelings. He wiped away the tears that were starting to well in his eyes. He wanted the Doctor and yelling at him wasn't going to make him stay. He made the Doctor a fresh cuppa as well before taking them both back to his office. The Doctor was still sitting there waiting for him.

"Sorry," Jack apologized as he sat the cup of tea down in front of the Doctor. The Doctor looked at it wearily for a moment before picking it up and taking a sip.

"No, I'm sorry," The Doctor sighed. Jack picked up another of the breakfast pastries and ate it silently as he looked over at the cot once more.

"Whose cot is that?" Jack asked motioning to it.

"Mine, I had it when I was a baby and all of my children have used it," The Doctor explained. "Their names are carved into the stars in my native language. Once the baby is born, I will add its name as well."

"What does the side say?" Jack asked curiously as he stood to examine the cot closer. He lifted one of the stars in the mobile in his hand and could see the light outline of the circular carving. The carving was as faded as the rest of the cot and Jack wondered when was the last time it had been used. He didn't ask though, that was a conversation they could have another time.

"Not everyone sees the beauty of the stars by looking at sky," The Doctor answered. Jack looked at him. That was an odd thing to be written on the side of a Time Lord's cot and Jack doubted the words were there when the Doctor slept in it as a child. From what he knew of the Doctor's life though, the Doctor had always loved to run. He had taken the TARDIS and ran from Gallifrey into the stars. He could picture a young brunette boy laying in the grass looking at the night sky, waiting to run in it. Jack realized as he pictured it he didn't know what the Doctor looked like as a child. The Doctor regenerated and when he was a child he could have had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Will our child be able to regenerate?" Jack asked as he sat down again across from the Doctor.

"It is possible, but I won't know for sure until after it is born and I can measure the Time Lord energy. I will also have to see if they can use the energy properly. Being half human it is possible for the child to be born possessing the energy but unable to use it," The Doctor explained.

"Will they be immortal?" Jack questioned. It was one of his worst fears but he had to know. To his relief the Doctor shook his head no. That was one less thing he had to worry about and hopefully his nightmares of screaming into the darkness at the end of the universe with a child by his side would end.

"You are a fact in the universe. That can't be passed down through DNA," The Doctor informed him.

"Good, I wouldn't want that for our child," Jack told the Doctor as he placed a protective hand on his stomach. The Doctor stood and came around the desk. Kneeling down, he placed his hand over Jacks. Jack smiled as he looked into the Time Lord's eyes. They were full of confusion and pain. The Doctor had lost more then probably anyone else in the universe. Yet he was still willing to try to love this child. For that Jack could forgive him... Maybe.

With his hand still on Jack's stomach, the Doctor reached out his mind carefully and tried to find a connection with the baby. He couldn't feel anything though. He didn't know why that surprised him, but he moved his hand back slightly disappointed.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked, seeing the look of disappointment cross the Doctor's face.

"Fine," The Doctor lied. He stood up and went back to his chair, sitting down hard.

"If we are going to raise a child together, you need to stop lying to me," Jack commented as he watched the Doctor. The Doctor ran his hand threw his hair.

"I was just thinking Jack. It is nothing to worry about. Really I am fine," The Doctor continued to lie. Jack eyed him for a moment but thankfully didn't push the issue. Instead, Jack moved over to sit beside him and picked up the small screwdriver the Doctor had been using.

"Let me help you," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded, it was easier with more then two hands and he trusted Jack to follow his instructions. The two of them worked quietly for awhile until a phone rang in his pocket, startling him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out. Donna had slipped her phone in his pocket and he saw that it she was calling him from her home. He excused himself and stepped out into the hub.

"Donna," He exclaimed happily.

"How are things going spaceman," Donna asked. She tried to sound cheerful but the irritation was coming through in her voice.

"Fine," He answered automatically. "Jack and I were just working. Is there a problem?"

"No, Mum is just having a go at me for not having a job." There was a slight pause. "Well you are." He heard her call out.

"No, I am not. I am just saying you should settle down and find a nice guy," Sylvia replied.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" The Doctor questioned.

"Please," Donna answered.

"I will be there shortly," The Doctor informed her before hanging up the phone. He slipped the phone back into his pocket as he entered Jack's office once more.

"You're leaving?" Jack questioned over hearing the Doctor's side of the conversation. He hadn't tried to eavesdrop but his door wasn't that thick.

"Donna needs me. I will go and get her and then come back," The Doctor promised.

"No you won't," Jack replied. The Doctor opened his mouth to argue him. "I know you. You will lose track of time while running, but that is all right. As long as you answer the phone for me like you did with Donna."

"I will," the Doctor agreed, happy that Jack understood. He hurried to the TARDIS, closed the door behind him and sent her to the vortex. He didn't head to see Donna right away. As long as he picked Donna up shortly after the call, it didn't matter if he drifted for five minutes or for five days. He just needed time on his own to think without someone pressuring him about how he should feel.

He didn't know why he was disappointed he couldn't feel the mind of the baby. The baby was far too young to have any psychic ability yet. Also being half human there was no way to know for sure that the child would ever be able to connect with him mentally. It had just been so long since he had felt another mind connect with his that he yearned for it. His own people had always been background noise within his mind and then they were gone. The deafening quiet is what had finally killed him from his warrior body and changed him to the Time Lord Jack had met. If the TARDIS hadn't been their to connect with him after, he didn't know if he would have survived the regeneration. Yet part of him still didn't want to and hated her for keeping him alive.

A child though would be a new beginning. Although the child would be half human, and within a few generations the Time Lord genes would become secondary. His future generations would be born with only one heart and poor psychic abilities if any. How long until he was the last of the Time Lords again? He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about the future when their child had passed on again. He had lost enough children over the years. For it wasn't just his own children and grandchildren that had been on Gallifrey that day. There had been billions of people there. Billions who were living their own lives and trying to survive the Dalek attack. How many of them were innocent children whose lives were over before they even began. He could see the faces of the children he had walked past while defending the planet. He tried not to think about their scared faces. He fell to his knees as he tried to block them out. He didn't want to think about the children, but over and over he wondered how many children there were. Reluctantly, he began to count.

He couldn't stop counting. Not until he counted every last one of them. The faces of the children flashed through his head as the TARDIS showed him them on what seem an endless loop. He counted them all, infants that were barely out of the womb to children old enough to run to those approaching the ceremony to name them adults. He couldn't remember all of the faces, not even his mind had the capacity to do that, but he couldn't forget the number as he counted on. By the time the last child was shown to him, he was a sobbing, screaming mess on the TARDIS floor. He had long since curled into the fetal position covering both his eyes and his ears in a futile attempt to stop the images.

"Doctor." A scared voice spoke. He didn't hear them as he continued to scream, his voice long since hoarse. He did feel the comforting hand on his shoulder. He couldn't move though. He couldn't think about anything but the number 2.47 billion. He had killed 2.47 billion innocent children. He couldn't allow another one to be lost. Not another child of Gallifrey. He had to move, but he couldn't move. A sharp pinprick reverberated through his arm and moments later a blissful darkness tried to take over his mind. He could have resisted it, could have pushed it back but instead he let it. He let the night fall and finally lay the children to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was worried about the Doctor. Donna had called after two days had passed and he still hadn't shown up at her place to pick her up. She was furious about him but just as worried. She had a thing or two to say to him once he showed up, as long as he was all right. If he wasn't then she was going to wait until he had healed before yelling at him. Jack had chuckled at that. Donna was exactly what the Doctor needed. When another three days passed and there was still no word, they brought Martha in. Martha out of all of them had thought ahead and given the Doctor her cell.

Though they called the phone numerous times, he failed to answer it. Jack couldn't hide his disappointment at the thought that the Doctor had ran off and left him alone to raise the child. He thought the Doctor actually wanted the baby but apparently he was wrong. The Doctor had instead moved on, just like he always did. He left everyone that he knew behind and set out to start again new. Why Jack had trusted him, he wasn't sure.

It was almost nine in the evening on the sixth day that Jack thought he heard the sound of the TARDIS returning. He almost brushed it off when the sound grew louder. He rushed out of his office and down into the hub. Looking at the monitors he could see the blue box materializing on the rift. Jack almost jumped for joy as he hurried outside and to the TARDIS. Letting himself in as soon as she materialized he could immediately see something was wrong. The Doctor was curled up on the floor near the walls. He was screaming but his voice sounded raw.

"Doctor," Jack asked as he approached him. The Doctor gave no indication that he heard Jack. When Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder he didn't react either. Whatever was happening to him, he was lost in it. "Help him." Jack begged Martha as she came up behind him.

"Doctor it is me Martha. Why don't you let go of your head so I can see you?" Martha suggested. He didn't reply. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a syringe. She also pulled out a very mild sedative that was both human and Time Lord friendly. With the Doctor though, it just made him relax as it wasn't powerful enough to put him to sleep. She drew up a small dose.

"Sharp prick," She warned him. She injected the medication into his arm, through his sleeve. Moments later his whole body relaxed as he fell into a deep sleep. "That wasn't suppose to happen," Martha said worried.

"What wasn't?" Jack asked in concern. Martha pulled out her penlight and checked the Doctor's pupil response, relieved when they reacted quickly.

"The sedative I gave him wasn't strong enough to put him to sleep. He must have been exhausted in order for it to work that way," Martha explained to Jack. She listened to the Doctor's lungs and hearts. His lungs were clear and his hearts were beating strongly. "We need to get him to the Medi-bay so I can finish checking him."

"I will carry him," Jack offered. He went to pick the Time Lord up, but Martha stopped him.

"I don't want you carrying him in your condition. Go get Ianto to carry him please," Martha told Jack. He opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. Arguing her would just delay getting the Doctor to the medi-bay and she was right regardless of whether or not he wanted to admit it. He quickly left and came back with Ianto who had stayed to watch the rift for the night. The Welshman paused in the doorway of the TARDIS astounded.

"It's bigger.." Ianto began.

"On the inside," Jack finished for him impatiently. "Hurry over here Ianto." Ignoring the wonders of the TARDIS the best he could and instead focusing on the task at hand. Ianto made his way to the Doctor and picked him up carefully in his arms. The Doctor was a lot lighter then he looked and Ianto easily cared him through to the medi-bay to lay him gently on the bed. The TARDIS started showing the Doctor's stats almost as soon as he was laid on the bed and Martha was relieved to see it was nothing serious.

"The TARDIS says he is going to be all right. He just needs sleep and something to eat," Martha told them as she read the screen.

"He looks like hell," Jack commented, not believing the TARDIS quite yet.

"That is because he hasn't slept or ate in days. Once he does he will feel better, though he may have a sore voice from screaming for a few days," Martha answered. She winced slightly as she saw how red and inflamed his throat was from screaming. She was going to have to make sure that there were some soft foods around he could eat as it was going to be hard for him to swallow until his throat healed.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned.

"I believe the TARDIS. She wouldn't intentionally try to hurt him Jack," Martha sighed. She tried to keep the irritation out of her voice but she didn't like being second guessed and she trusted the TARDIS to give her clear data.

"Then I will go get his Jimjams. We can change him and get him tucked in. Do you want to leave him here or move him to his bed where he will be more comfortable?" Jack asked her.

"I want him here in case something changes. But grab an extra blanket off his bed so we can make sure he is comfortable here as well," Martha suggested. She sent Ianto off of the TARDIS while she double checked all the Doctor's stats. Once Jack returned, he helped Martha strip the Doctor and redress him in his jimjams. Jack covered him with his TARDIS blue comforter and carefully slipped a pillow from his bed under his head. Tired he laid down on the bed next to the Doctor as he waited for him to wake up.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up confused that he was in the medi-bay of his TARDIS. On the next bed over Jack was sleeping peacefully. He stood up and walked over to the bed. Picking Jack up carefully in his arms he carried him off of the TARDIS and laid him on the couch in the hub. Heading back to the TARDIS he mentally confirmed that there was no one else on board before sending her into the vortex. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for but he did know on what day Donna had called him and the time he had told her he would be to pick her up. He always said it was forbidden to cross his own time line, but he planned to do exactly that. The hell he had gone through this last week would become his own. He didn't need his friends to worry about him. He didn't have to know that Martha had only stepped off a few minutes prior in order to get him soft food for his sore throat. He just needed to travel on again and forget.

"Thank goodness you are here," Donna announced as she stormed on the TARDIS just moments after he landed. "If I have to listen to that woman for one more minute..." She paused upon seeing him. "You look like hell."

"I'm fine," He rasped, his voice still hoarse from screaming. He cleared his throat and coughed slightly. "I'm fine."

"You're sick. Don't you be giving me any space bug," Donna snapped at him. She stepped back so that she was out of range of accidentally touching him. He smiled at her.

"Just a sore throat Donna," He tried to reassure her. "A nice cuppa and I will be fine." He crossed his hearts with both hands as she stared at him suspiciously.

"No alien flu?" She questioned.

"No alien flu," He replied. He sent the TARDIS into the vortex before turning around and heading to the kitchen. She followed him, still staying at a safe distance. He made himself a cup of tea and her a cup of coffee before grabbing a banana off the counter. By the time he finished the tea, his throat did feel a little bit better but it would still be sore for a few days. Hopefully it would be healed by the time he needed to sleep again. He knew that his dreams were going to be restless for awhile.

-DW-

After the Doctor left, Jack tried to distract himself by catching up on logging artifacts. It wasn't working though. All he could think about was testing the Doctor by calling him and seeing if he would actually respond. The problem was, he had to learn to trust that the Doctor would be there when needed if they were going to raise a child together. He began examining the next artifact. He smiled to himself when he realized that he didn't know what it was. He could call the Doctor and question him about it. Jack reached for the phone. At that moment though the lights in the hub began to blink as the rift alarm sounded.

"Shit," Jack swore as he settled back in his chair once more. In mere moments Ianto would be at his office door, expecting him to go out into the field with them. He was running out of excuses of why he couldn't go. As their leader, he was expected to set an example and be out there in the field with them. He couldn't keep asking them to put their lives on the line when he was no longer willing to do it himself. Sure he could stay hidden behind his desk and delegating jobs but they needed him.

"Sir are you ready?" Ianto asked as he opened the door. In his hands he held Jack's coat. Jack considered taking the coat and following him out of the room. It would be so easy to climb into the SUV and drive them to the site the artifact had come through at. Instead he placed a hand on his stomach and looked at Ianto.

"I am going to watch the monitors from here. I will give you directions in route," Jack informed him. He pulled out his headset and stuck the earpiece on as he turned to his computer. Ianto didn't leave though as he stared at Jack.

"Sir," Ianto said softly.

"Go Ianto," Jack snipped.

"Permission to speak freely," Ianto tried again.

"Denied, now go." Jack wanted to sound angry, but he knew it didn't come across that way. He lowered his eyes as rather than leaving Ianto took a step towards him. "Please Ianto I will explain everything when you get back. Right now though, I need you to go and get the artifact," Jack begged him. Ianto didn't say anything as he turned and left the room. Jack placed his head into his hands. He couldn't lie to Ianto and hurt him anymore. Of all of his employees the news was going to hurt Ianto the most. Ianto had been his lover and his friend for a while now. He had to tell Ianto the truth.

He waited nervously for Ianto to return from the retrieval. There was chatter through the walkies as the others talked and relayed information to each other. He kept his own transmissions short, only telling them news that they needed in order to find the artifact. Thankfully it had landed in a dense wooded area. Though retrieval was difficult, it wasn't dangerous and put no one into harms way. After the artifact had been safely secured in the boot of Ianto's SUV, he gave the order for the rest of them to go home. Ianto returned about an hour later with the case.

"Give it here," Jack demanded, holding out his hands for it.

"You owe me an explanation," Ianto answered, refusing to step forward with the case. Jack took a deep breath and sighed as he let it out.

"You wouldn't believe me," He informed Ianto.

"Try me."

"I'm pregnant. I can't risk dying or it will kill the baby," Jack told him deciding to go with the truth. He saw the hurt in Ianto's eyes as Ianto thought that Jack was lying to him. Ianto dropped the case on the floor of the office. Turning his back he slammed the door behind him as he left. Jack stared at the case, making no move to go and pick it up. He wanted to call after Ianto but instead he just sat there numb.

Ianto was avoiding. That much was clear to Jack. Ever since he had stormed out of the office almost a week ago, he hadn't came to see Jack. He didn't even come to work for the first few days following their conversation. If any of his other team members had thrown that kind of tantrum, Jack would consider terminating them. With Ianto though he felt as though he deserved it. He had lied to Ianto first and though he had proof that he was pregnant, he never showed him. Instead he let him think he was lying.

During the week that passed Jack also felt more alienated from his group than ever before. He still had morning meetings with the team and tried to help out while they were in the field, but they were relying on him less and less. They were finding ways around having to come to his office unless it was to turn in a report, or let him know they were heading out for the day. He was seen as a leader who just wanted to sit behind his desk and avoid having to deal with team, rather then the man who was by their side out in the field. He could have explained himself to them, but he didn't know how they would react. Though he trusted them all with his life, he didn't trust them with the half Time Lord growing inside his stomach. Picking up his phone, he finally placed the call to the one man he hoped would understand.

"Hello Jack. I am on the planet Sanganora and they have a lot of little shops. I love little shops," The Doctor exclaimed happily as he answered the phone. Jack could tell he was smiling and just knowing that made him smile.

"Finding anything good?" Jack wondered wishing he could be there with him.

"Hmmm. I found some parts I need for the TARDIS and..." The Doctor trailed off and Jack heard the phone rustle. "Oi I am not buying that. I don't need it, I want this." The Doctor argued with someone. Jack waited while the Doctor insisted that he only wanted the one thing. Finally the Doctor came back on the line. "I found what I need to make a sonic for the baby."

"You are not giving our child a sonic screwdriver," Jack laughed at the thought of it. He could picture the baby disassembling things and escaping from the play pen.

"Why not?" The Doctor pouted slightly.

"All right, but wait until they are at least old enough to know not to take things apart," Jack tried to bargain with the Doctor instead. The Doctor just chuckled. Jack didn't find that very reassuring.

"Did you need something Jack," The Doctor asked him a little more seriously.

"I have an artifact I can't identify. If you could stop in and let me know I would appreciate it. Other than that I am fine and the baby is fine," Jack reassured the Doctor. He felt better now that he was talking to him.

"I can stop by later today," The Doctor promised. "What day is it?" Jack gave him the information and then hung up with him. He busied himself working again, waiting impatiently for the TARDIS to arrive. He smiled as it was only an hour later when the sound he had been listening for filled his office. He wasn't happy about the papers being blown off of his desk, but his mood didn't stay sour for long as the Doctor bounded happily off the TARDIS with a bag in his hands.

"I brought you bananas," The Doctor informed him happily as he plopped the bag down on Jack's desk. Jack looked inside the bag to see that it sure enough was filled with bananas.

"I don't really like bananas," Jack told him. The Doctor frowned for a moment. That really didn't make sense to him because in his opinion everyone should love them.

"Nonsense, bananas are good and the extra potassium is just what a growing Time Lord needs," The Doctor explained. He reached into the bag and pulled one of the bananas. He broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth before offering the banana to Jack. Jack was reminded of a child as the Doctor watched him with expectant eyes and a large smile. He reached out and took a piece placing it in his mouth. Unlike his taste in tea, his taste in bananas hadn't changed and he chewed it up and swallowed. He didn't want another bite but he had to say something as the Doctor was still watching him.

"It's good," Jack stated.

"See," The Doctor offered him another bite. Jack held up his hand to decline it and the the Doctor shrugged. He took another bite of the banana as he reached for the box that was sitting on the corner of Jack's desk. Jack watched as he opened it and pulled out the artifact. the Doctor sat his banana down, reached into his pocket and pulled out his thinking glasses. He put them on before picking up the banana again. Jack watched on amazed that the Doctor could look so serious even as sat eating the banana while working.

"Any idea what it is?" Jack asked him.

"A few," The Doctor replied as he poked the artifact with his banana. Realizing what he did, he reluctantly threw the rest of the banana away before pulling out his sonic. He quickly switched the setting and began to scan the device again. Jack jumped, startled as it began to emit a strange noise. It whirled and then the noise faded. The Doctor soniced it again but this time got no result. "It's broke," he frowned.

"What is it?" Jack questioned.

"Some sort of toy. I think. I will take it with me and see if I can fix it." The Doctor informed Jack standing up. He wandered towards the TARDIS and then paused before entering. "Do you want me to pick you up anything?"

"Can't you stay?" Jack wondered the Doctor turned and looked at him.

"Come with me," He offered.

"I can't. I am needed here," Jack replied automatically.

"It is a time Machine Jack. We will be back before they know you are gone," The Doctor shook his head. He went on board leaving the door open behind him. Jack stood up from his desk, picked up the bag of bananas and followed him into the TARDIS.

By the time that Jack made it on to the TARDIS, the Doctor was all ready to the console. He was putting on a show as he danced his way around it hitting buttons and pulling levers.

"Where to Jackieboy?" He asked as he hit another button. "We could go back to the market and you could pick out something for the baby. Or we could go ice skating on Woman's wept." He twirled and hit another button.

"You're in a good mood," Jack laughed as he joined the Doctor at the console.

"He is trying not to sleep," Donna spoke up as she entered the room. The Doctor glared at her.

"I don't need to sleep as much as humans. Superior biology," he huffed.

"Don't give me that superior biology nonsense spaceman. You're exhausted because you haven't slept in days," Donna snipped right back.

"How do you know I haven't slept while you are asleep?" The Doctor asked her. He smiled slightly sure that he had her beat.

"Should we ask the TARDIS if you have been sleeping?" Donna questioned. Jack noticed the Doctor pale slightly. Jack shook his head. He had come on board hoping to get away from his problems for awhile, now though he had to take care of the Doctor. He had helped the Doctor to sleep in the past and he was sure he could help him again.

"Can I talk to you a moment, in private," Jack asked.

"Yep," The Doctor said happily. He was eager to get away from Donna. The Doctor turned and headed into the corridors. Donna opened her mouth to yell at Jack but closed it again when he winked at her. Jack caught up quickly to the Doctor. He took his hand before taking the Doctor through the corridors to his room. He closed the door behind him and moved towards the bed, pulling the Doctor with him. The Doctor's eyes went wide when he realized that he had been tricked.

"I don't want to sleep," the Doctor whined.

"You need to sleep. It is going to be all right. I promise I will stay beside you the entire time," Jack tried to reassure him. He felt as though he was talking to a child rather than a 900 year old Time Lord. The Doctor didn't help matters any as he began to pout.

"Please don't," he whined trying to get his hand out of Jacks. Jack held on tightly. As the Doctor continued to resist, he pulled the Doctor down on to the bed with him and wrapped his arms around the Time Lord from behind. He swung one leg over the Doctor's legs to try to hold him still as he began to squirm.

"Let me go," he cried out.

"Not until you talk about what is wrong. Then you are going to sleep," Jack told him. He knew the Doctor had an aversion to sleep but he had never seen it so bad.

"You wouldn't understand," the Doctor replied finally going limp in Jack's arms. Jack didn't release his hold, positive that the moment he did the distraught Time Lord would run.

"Try me," Jack snipped softly. "I understand a lot Doctor. I am not as old as you are but I have also been through a lot. I have been through several wars and outlived several of my children. I have never been more alone though." The last part slipped out. He hadn't meant to tell the Doctor how alone he felt but he couldn't take the words back now.

"You're not alone. You have me," The Doctor answered him.

"Yet the minute I let you go, you will run," Jack chastised. The Doctor shrugged.

"Not from you, just from having to go to sleep. What about your team Jack?" The Doctor questioned. A yawn escaped from him and he opened his eyes just a little bit wider to keep from falling asleep.

"I can't tell them about my pregnancy. I tried to tell Ianto and he has been avoiding me ever since. The rest of the team has been treating me as though I am just a paper pusher rather then a man who use to help them in the field," Jack admitted. It felt good to finally talk to someone about what was bothering him, rather than trying to deal with it on his own.

"Do you trust them?" The Doctor wondered. His voice sounded softer than normal and Jack could tell he was falling asleep. Jack adjusted his hold for a moment to snuggle a little closer to the Doctor.

"Yes I trust them. I just don't know how they will react to having a half baby Time Lord being born to a male. Men getting pregnant is not common for a few hundred years yet," Jack told the Doctor.

"You could always travel with me," The Doctor offered. Jack kissed the back of the Doctor's head and the Doctor sighed loudly.

"I could. Do you think that you could tell them with me?" Jack asked him. With the Doctor there he would feel safer telling them. Also if they tried to turn on him the Doctor would be there to defend him. He felt weak thinking that he needed protection but knowing the Doctor was there for him would make the difference.

"Hmm," The Doctor agreed as his breathing evened out. Jack released his around the Doctor. Reaching down, he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the two of them. Jack felt better since he talked about his problems, he just hoped the Doctor trusted him enough to talk about his. Jack didn't have to wait long though. It seemed as though he had just fallen asleep when he was awoken but a blood curdling scream. The Doctor was still asleep and thrashing around frantically.

"Sweetheart wake up," Jack said. He rubbed the Doctor's shoulder with his knuckles and the Doctor's eyes flew open. He jumped out of the bed breathing hard.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," The Doctor repeated over and over again. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Can't what?" Jack questioned. The Doctor moved his hands and looked at Jack. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't count them anymore. There are so many Jack and every time I close my eyes I see them," The Doctor whimpered.

"Who do you see?"

"The children," The Doctor admitted. He jumped to his feet and hurried to the door. Jack watched as the Doctor opened the door and took off running down the corridor. Jack took off after him, not letting the Doctor out of his sight. He caught up to him as the Doctor made it to the console room once more. Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm. The Doctor spun towards him and Jack wrapped him in a hug. He didn't ask what children the Doctor saw, he just held him for a moment.

"Come back to bed," Jack cooed softly. The Doctor stared at him wide eyed and afraid. "I promise I will wake you again if you start to dream, but you need to sleep." The Doctor nodded and allowed Jack to lead him back to bed. Jack pinned him once more to make sure he slept. The Doctor didn't resist this time though as he closed his eyes. Putting his trust in Jack, he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor slept fitfully, waking up every few hours either because Jack woke him from a nightmare or he woke himself. He didn't know why he found it comforting to be pinned down to the bed by Jack's body, but it did help him to sleep. It had been so long since he had been held by anyone while sleeping that his body relished in the contact and he slept longer than he normally would. In the end though he couldn't put off getting out of bed any longer and reluctantly spoke up.

"I need to get up Jack," He said finally. Jack hummed softly more asleep than awake.

"Sleep more," Jack whispered. He kissed the Doctor on the back of the head.

"Jack, let me up," He tried again.

"No," Jack sighed.

"I need to use the loo," He finally admitted mortified that Jack was making him say it. He didn't talk about having to use the loo and as far as other's were concerned he didn't ever need to. Jack chuckled and released the Doctor finally so he could stand up. The Doctor walked quickly and closed the door behind him. Jack sat up and stretched. He was feeling better as well now that he had talked to the Doctor and got a few hours of sleep. Maybe he could convince the Doctor to take them out to breakfast before they went on a trip on the TARDIS.

"We should eat," Jack commented as the door to the loo opened.

"I have the items in my kitchen to make pancakes if you are hungry," The Doctor informed him. Jack looked at the Doctor in surprise.

"Since when do you keep food aboard the TARDIS?" Jack questioned him.

"Donna made me go shopping," The Doctor pulled a face showing Jack exactly what he thought of their trip. Jack stood and followed the Doctor to the kitchen. He was surprised when the Doctor had him sit down and began to pull out the things to make breakfast himself. He didn't know that the Doctor even knew how to cook, but the Doctor surprised him by making pancakes that were light and fluffy. The bacon was well cooked as well. By the time that breakfast was finished cooking, Donna had joined them in the kitchen. She growled at them and the Doctor quickly handed her a cup of coffee. Jack laughed happy to see that Donna was a good influence on him.

-DW-

The three of them spent a peaceful week aboard the TARDIS traveling among the stars. The TARDIS was behaving and not taking them anywhere dangerous which was starting to bore both the Doctor and Jack. They both longed to have to run though Donna stated numerous times that they were insane for wanting to run. She was enjoying the fact that the TARDIS wanted them to have fun and she planned to have it. Martha changed her plans though when she called the Doctor back to Earth.

"I am taking you to Torchwood and that is final," The Doctor snapped at Jack as he put in the coordinates to take him to the hub, rather then let him go with them to see Martha. He knew if Martha was calling him back to Earth there was a problem and he wasn't going to let Jack be a part of it.

"I am going with you. You can't keep me locked up in that place alone again," Jack yelled back. He didn't want to feel trapped in his office again when he was finally feeling more alive again.

"I will come back for you Jack. I just don't want to put you into any danger. You need to keep our baby safe," The Doctor told him seriously. He glanced at Jack's growing stomach for a moment before looking Jack in the eyes. Jack could see the pain in the Doctor's eyes as he said it. Jack sighed loudly. The Doctor was right, but he wasn't ready to admit it. He sat down in the captain's chair and crossed his arms. As soon as the TARDIS landed he stormed off without comment or a goodbye to the Doctor. The Doctor stood there a moment, wondering if he should go after him but in the end he chose not to. Jack was safe and, therefore, their child was safe that was all that mattered at the moment.

And he had been right to be worried. Martha had called him back to Earth to deal with a factory that was strange. UNIT was involved and the Sontarans. It had been years since he had seen them, but they were just like he remembered. They were thirsty for war and looked like potatoes. He couldn't help but poke fun at them. The Sontarans though had no sense of humor and he was the only one who enjoyed his jokes. They had tried to turn the planet into their own personal breeding grounds and the sky had burned in order to clear the gas. The Earth was still in danger though. The Doctor had tried to sacrifice himself in order to save it but in the end someone else died for him.

After he tried just to say goodbye to Martha but the TARDIS had a mind of her own. Taking them far to the future he was forced to put his hand into a machine that took his DNA and created a woman out of it that was his child. He didn't want to accept her though. He was having enough trouble accepting the child that Jack was carrying and adding a second child into it so soon was almost more then his hearts could handle. There was so much that he should have told her in the short time they got together. Maybe if he had she wouldn't have jumped in front of him to take the bullet. He had just began to accept the fact that she was his daughter and suddenly she was gone, dying in his arms.

In times past, after he had saved the place he was at, he would just run. He couldn't this time though. All he could do was stand and stare at the blanket that covered his daughter. He could still see her dying from the bullet. His youngest son had also died from bullet wounds. His older two sons had passed on with the rest of his people as he ended the Time War. He had lived nine hundred years and outlived all of his children. No man was supposed to outlive his children and he couldn't help but wonder if one of these days he would be standing in the same position he was now with his and Jack's child. He couldn't do it, he couldn't lose another of his children.

"Let us give her a proper ceremony," Cline asked him as he stood numb against the wall still. "I think it would help us. Please?" The Doctor finally nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from her. He didn't want to leave another child behind.

"Doctor," Donna said softly.

"I'm staying until they bury her." The Doctor turned his eyes to look at Donna as she took his hand. They stayed against the wall as Cline and one of the hath began to prepare Jenny's body. The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise as he say a golden glow coming from Jenny. He rushed to her. "Jenny?"

"Dad?" She asked as she opened her eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her to him wrapping her tightly in a hug. He held her for a moment, just enjoying the fact that she was alive and more like him then he realized. He was happy now that he hadn't left and missed out on her waking up. He pulled back from her, helping to her feet.

"Come on. We've got a lot of running to do," He told her.

-DW-

"I don't understand why I have to go clothes shopping," Jenny stated as she chased the Doctor around the console. He was trying to land the TARDIS on the rift and reached around Jenny to press a button. He sighed as he saw a knife on her side and took it from her, adding it to the rest of her weapons. Upon entering the TARDIS he had taken her gun and other knife but being a wired a solider she kept trying to carry a weapon.

"I need to talk to Jack," The Doctor informed her. They had decided on the short ride over that the Doctor was to talk to Jack and Martha was going with him to check on the baby. She had been shocked to find out that the baby was the Doctor's because up until that time she had though it was the Master's child. Now the Doctor was going to have two children and the confusion and pain was clear in his eyes.

"And I won't have you wearing the same suit everyday like the Doctor does. Seriously does he ever change?" Donna asked Martha. Martha shrugged and the Doctor made a face at them. He landed the TARDIS and grabbed his coat as he headed to the door. Opening it, he wasn't surprised to find Jack wasn't waiting for them. Jack was probably still angry at him for being left at Torchwood again. He ran his hand through his hair. There was a reason he didn't do domestic.

"Dad," Jenny tried one more time. The Doctor turned and grabbed her by the shoulders gently as he looked her in the eyes.

"Jenny please just go with Donna," He kissed her on the top of the head. Letting go he turned and walked briskly towards the hub with Martha on his heels. He let himself into the visitor center and then when the door to the hub failed to open, he used the sonic to open it as well. He had just stepped inside when Jack spoke up.

"That's called breaking and entering you know," Jack snipped.

"I need to talk to you Jack," The Doctor informed him, not phased by Jack's tone. He didn't even hold up his hands as the rest of the team advanced on the two of them with their weapons drawn. He just stared up at Jack, ignoring them.

"Lower your weapons," Jack ordered after a moment.

"Sir," Ianto replied in surprise. Things were still on edge between Jack and his team. Not only because he had been hiding from them but because his orders didn't make sense. There was talk he had lost his mind and when they went to confront him on it he had gone. For a week Jack's office had been empty and no one knew what had happened to him. Then suddenly he was back and snapping orders again at them, with no explanation of where he had been.

"That was an order," Jack snapped at them. The team lowered their weapons, putting their guns away.

"Wait here. I will be right back," The Doctor told Martha.

"Is it safe?" She asked him quietly as she looked at Jack's team. The Doctor nodded.

"He is mad at me, not you," The Doctor reassured her. He turned and headed up to Jack's office, following Jack into it. The door closed behind them. He took a seat in front of Jack's desk and watched as Jack took a seat behind it. Jack folded his hands resting his chin on his hands as he stare at the Doctor.

"You have ten minutes," Jack said pressing a button on his watch. The Doctor thought quickly about it. He could stand up and leave the office or he could play Jack's game. He decided to do the latter. He quickly explained to Jack about the Sontarans and the poison gas. He then explained the trip and how Jenny was born of the machine and using his DNA. He also explained how he invited Jenny to travel with him.

"You barely accept the fact I am pregnant with your child. How can you accept two children?" Jack asked him finally.

"I couldn't just leave her behind Jack. She is my daughter and is reckless. I need to look after her. She took a bullet for me and I had to hold her as she died." The Doctor's face fell. Jack wanted to reach out and take his hand but he continued to stare instead. "I kept thinking that she died to save me and that she wasn't going to regenerate. It took almost an hour for her to finally wake up. I am still not convinced that she did regenerate because she didn't change. I need to keep her safe Jack, just like I needed to keep you and our baby safe."

"Would you be willing to settle down here and share a flat with me?" Jack asked. The Doctor hesitated. He was being pushed head first into being domestic and it was scaring him. He wanted to turn and run to the TARDIS, heading off into the stars once more. Instead he took a deep breath.

"We can get a house. It has to be big enough that Jenny and the baby will have rooms there as well," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack stared at him in surprise. He had been positive the Doctor would tell him no. "That doesn't mean I am going to stop running Jack. There is to much in the universe to see before it is gone forever."

"I wouldn't expect you to stop running, but are you sure that you want a house with me?" Jack questioned.

"No, but I want to raise our baby where it will be safe," The Doctor told him honestly. Jack accepted that answer. He wanted for the child to be safe as well. Tomorrow he would start looking at houses that had at least four rooms because he was under no delusion that the Doctor and him would be sharing a bed. Today though he needed to finally tell his team that he was pregnant and give the responsibility of running the hub over to Ianto. He would still stay on and help with the paper work if they wanted him to, but he was done in the field until after the child was born.

"I need to tell my team," Jack said, standing up.

"We will. First though, Martha is waiting to give you an exam and then she wants to get back home," The Doctor told him, finally remembering that Martha was waiting downstairs for them.

"Lead the way." Jack followed the Doctor out of his office and they joined up with Martha. Together the three of them went out to the TARDIS. The medi-bay had all ready been set up for the exam and Martha immediately went to work. She did a head to toe exam on Jack, while the Doctor waited outside the door for them. She then invited the Doctor back into the room as she performed an ultrasound to check on the baby.

"I thought that you would be just over four months along now, but though the baby is development right, it is smaller then I expected," Martha voiced as she examined the fetus.

"It is right on track for a Time Lord pregnancy," The Doctor spoke up.

"What does that mean," Jack asked, looking at the Doctor.

"It means you will be pregnant closer to eleven months rather then the nine months a human baby takes to develop," The Doctor answered him.

"Bugger," Jack said, turning his eyes back to the screen. He hadn't been looking forward to the length of the pregnancy in the first place and now he had to add two extra months to it. "Can we at least tell what the gender of the baby is?"

"Yep," The Doctor popped the p as he leaned forward and hit the button on the screen. The TARDIS ran a quick test and the Doctor wasn't surprised when the gender came back boy. Except for Jenny, he seemed to have sons. He took Jack's hand and squeezed it tightly in his own. Martha printed out a picture of the child and then cleaned Jack's stomach off. Armed with the picture and with the Doctor and Martha by his side, Jack headed back to the hub to finally tell his team.

Jack couldn't believe how nervous he was as he entered the hub with the Doctor and Martha. He felt his team watching him and wondering what was happening. He saw Owen move his hand and place it on his gun. Jack shook his head no. Owen stared at him moment before lowering his hand.

"I need to talk to you all. Meet me in the conference room in ten." Jack spoke loudly and hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. He headed there right away sitting down at the head of the table, Martha sat down to his right, while the Doctor pulled the chair around so he was sitting right next to Jack. It was a small gesture but one that Jack appreciated.

The rest of the team filled in slowly staring at the two newcomers with suspicion. Ianto came in last and that was only after twenty minutes had passed and Tosh went to get him. Ianto sat as far away as possible from the table, hanging his head. He refused to look at Jack.

"I want to apologize for my behavior over the last few weeks," Jack began. Ianto scoffed loudly causing Jack to glare at him. "I should have talked to you all earlier but honestly I was worried and there were others I needed to tell first."

"Nothing could be that bad that you can't talk to us," Gwen tried to reassure him.

"He thinks he is pregnant," Ianto spat. It was as good of way for the rest of the team to find out as any. Jack had just planned on continuing to talk and drag out telling them until he came across the right words. At least now they knew. The room went silent before Tosh began to giggle.

"That's impossible," Tosh declared.

"It is true though. You all know Jack is different and I have examined him and confirmed the pregnancy," Martha informed the group. They just stared at her. "Jack if I may." She pulled out a thin folder and Jack gestured at her to continue. He went to put his hand back by his side but the Doctor caught it, squeezing it reassuringly.

"This is an ultrasound I performed on Jack just about a half an hour ago." She handed Tosh the picture of it. The one she chose showed Jack's hip bones as well. It wasn't a normal ultrasound, but she knew that anyone trained in the medical field would see the difference in the bones.

"That could be anyone's ultrasound. They could have also edited it before bringing it in. It proves nothing," Ianto argued standing up.

"Sit," the Doctor snipped speaking for the first time. He had enough of Ianto's snide comments. Thankfully, it surprised Ianto enough that he listened.

"It is a male's ultrasound though," Owen informed the group. "You can tell by the pelvic bones. Though I agree the picture could have been altered it is unlikely. If I may though I would like to perform an ultrasound of my own and confirm the findings."

"All right," Jack agreed. He was happy someone wanted to believe him. "Before we do though there is one more matter we need to discuss. Due to the pregnancy I am unable to join you in the field until after the baby is born. I am willing to continue helping in the hub but I am immediately passing leadership to Gwen temporarily. If she accepts." Gwen stared at him shocked. Sure she was his second command in the field, but within in the hub, secondary command belonged to Ianto. She looked at Ianto, but he was still staring down at the floor.

"I accept unless there are any objections," Gwen offered. She was still newer than the rest and didn't want to upset anyone. When no one spoke up she smiled. "Of course you can stay on Jack, I need someone to do the paperwork."

"I will be working less, but we can discuss the particulars later," Jack chuckled and Gwen nodded her agreement. "Did you have anything you wanted to add to the meeting Gwen?"

"No," Gwen answered. The meeting was dismissed and Ianto was the first out of the room, even though he was furthest from the door. Jack watched him go. He was going to have to talk to Ianto but he had other things to do first. He went down to the autopsy room and laid on the table for Owen to perform the ultrasound. He was a little uncomfortable having everyone gathered around him, but he held the Doctor's hand as Martha guided Owen where to look. Gwen yelped in surprise as the baby came on the screen. She had seen the ultrasound picture, but seeing it on the screen was different.

"You were telling the truth," Tosh said in amazement.

"I do that sometimes," Jack answered her. A cell phone went off at the Doctor reached into his pocket pulling it out. He sighed seeing Donna's name on the screen. Moving to the side, he flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Yes Donna?" He asked as he continued to observe the others.

"She's trying to make me wear a dress," Jenny complained over the phone.

"It is light blue, she will look cute in it," Donna argued in the background.

"Is it really that bad Jenny?" The Doctor questioned. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. He never had to worry about clothing problems until Susan. Though his youngest son did express interest, his mother quickly put a stop to it.

"Yes," Jenny announced.

"Jenny," He drew out her name.

"No," she sighed. "Sorry dad." The phone went dead. He put his phone away and then turned his full attention back to Jack. He hadn't been a father for years and his sons didn't need him for even longer. Now he was going to be raising two children who needed his attention and devotion. He wasn't going to be able to run and truthfully he didn't want to. Still he didn't know if he was ready for the responsibility.

After the ultrasound was finished. Jack, Martha and the Doctor headed out to a cafe. It was getting late and the Doctor agreed to take Martha home after they had eaten. Jack let Donna know where they were going to be and she arrived shortly after them with Jenny. The Doctor almost didn't recognize her wearing a little blue sundress and sandals. She had her long blond hair styled and was wearing makeup. She had a shy smile as she entered with Donna. The Doctor saw several young men turn to look at Jenny and he groaned. He definitely was not ready for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week a lot changed in Jack's life. He officially handed Torchwood over to Gwen with the agreement that he would help out when he could until after the baby was born. There were no hours that he was suppose to come in so he was free to work when he wanted. It was strange the first morning he woke up in his room without having to go and conduct briefings. He packed his room, only leaving behind a few items. He still planned on using the room when working so he didn't want to empty it, but it was no longer going to be his home. Also he had someone to look after and set an example for, the Doctor's daughter Jenny. He hadn't seen the Doctor in a week again but the Doctor had left Jenny in his care. Jenny had a lot to learn and the Doctor felt that she could learn more interacting with humans then constantly running for her life. She had been angry at first but she was slowly coming around.

Together they found a house that Jack felt that he could be comfortable in. It was a large home with four bedrooms up stairs and a small room that could be an office down. There was a full living room, kitchen, dining area as well as two bathrooms. He started the process on buying the house, able to skip several steps by his status with Torchwood as well as the fact that he had the money to buy it without a loan. The next step was to furnish and decorate the home.

"Have you ever just sat back and watched the telly?" Jack asked Jenny as she was impatiently pacing in the hub. In the week he had known her she hadn't stopped long enough to relax, except when she needed sleep. He knew she had only been alive about a week as well and was a solider but he was trying to show her life could continue outside of the military.

"I want something to do. How can you stand being stuck here?" She asked him.

"I keep busy, I drink, I get laid and I work. I understand how anxious you are but there is no war you need to fight at the moment. You need to learn to sit down and relax," Jack told her. He watched as she sat down next to him and crossed her arms. He turned on the telly and found a program that was mildly entertaining. Jenny didn't pay attention to it though as she stood to pace again. Jack sighed.

"I can't believe he left me here," Jenny said.

"If it helps he has left me behind too," Jack told her giving up on the telly. He turned it off and then turned to look at her.

"You chose to stay behind." She rolled her eyes at him in a way that remind him of the Doctor.

"This time. I am older than you realize though Jenny. I have been left behind by your father before. I was just as angry at him too. For the longest time I swore if I ever saw him again I would kill him. But regardless of his mistakes, he is a good man. He just wants what is best for you and for you to learn what it is like to live. There is so much that you don't know and you aren't going to learn unless you stop holding on to being a soldier and your past," Jack informed her. "He left you here so that I could help you, now let me."

"No." She turned and left the room, heading towards the small room she was staying in until the house was done. Jack watched her go before hitting his head against the couch. He wasn't going to stop trying to get through to her, he just hoped she would learn to listen.

"You better not be that difficult," Jack told his stomach. He was surprised when he heard the Doctor answer him.

"All children are difficult," The Doctor said. Jack turned to look at him.

"I didn't hear the TARDIS land," He exclaimed as he got to his feet.

"I accidentally took the hand break off," The Doctor admitted.

"You mean she isn't suppose to make that noise?" Jack questioned with a chuckle. He gave the Doctor a hug and the Doctor hugged him tightly back.

"I love the noise," The Doctor informed him. "Do you want me to talk to Jenny?"

"No I will later. I found a house for us to live in. Tomorrow I can take you to see it if you would like," Jack offered as he made his way back to the couch. He sat down and the Doctor joined him on it. He pulled out the information on the home and handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor read it over.

"The house still needs to be furnished and I am having all of the carpets replaced," Jack explained. "I know you won't be sticking around long so, if you tell me what you want for your room, I will make sure I get it."

"You can decorate our room however you want Jack," The Doctor commented not looking up from the paperwork. It looked like it was a nice home and according to the paperwork it had large windows in the living room. It sounded pleasant and not cramped like some of the homes he had been in. He didn't like feeling trapped.

"You want to share a room with me?" Jack questioned not missing that the Doctor had said our room rather than mine. The Doctor put the paperwork down on the table as he looked at Jack. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes were narrowed.

"I thought that is what you wanted Jack," The Doctor said.

"It is, I just didn't know if you agreed," Jack admitted. The Doctor wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder as he leaned back on the couch with him. Jack remained slightly tense as he wondered what the Doctor was thinking. The Doctor pulled him slightly and finally Jack leaned over and placed his head on the Doctor's chest. He could hear the double hearts beating frantically.

"I want you to be happy Jack. We can share a room and a bed and raise our children together," The Doctor told him finally.

"Children?" Jack wondered.

"Jenny and the new baby," The Doctor explained. Jack smiled as he relaxed against the Doctor. It meant a lot to him that the Doctor wanted to have a relationship further then just sharing a home to raise their child. He was still going to set up the second room in case the Doctor changed his mind but he had hope that they could make it work. Not only for their child but for each other.

-DW-

By the end of the month, the house was Jacks. He moved out of the hub and into the large home, as he continued the process of furnishing it. When he first moved in the only thing they had was a bed for both him and Jenny, a couch and a telly as well as the few things Jack had brought from the hub. That changed quickly though when the two of them went shopping with Martha. Jack concentrated on decorating his and the Doctor's room in blues, with light wooden furniture. For the living room darker colors were chosen with black fabric for the couches and matching arm chair.

Jenny had sulked most of the time for the first hour that they were shopping though. She had her arms crossed and a pout that matched the face of the Doctors. Slowly though she began to come around as Martha suggested hideous color combinations for her room. She insisted she didn't have a favorite color or have a need for the vanity white dresser, Martha insisted she get. Though she got excited when they came across a large four post white bed. From there she picked out a deep purple comforter and Martha helped her choose pillow covers and blankets to go with it. They ended up getting her the vanity set after all along with a desk.

By the end of the trip, the living room, dining room, office, Jenny's room and Jack's room had all the things they needed picked out and paid for. They also paid extra to have the items bought to their home. From there they went and bought things for the kitchen as well as odds and ends for the home. They were just arriving at the store, when Jack's phone rang. The Doctor was on the other end and he reluctantly agreed to meet them at the store. He took his time though and they were almost done shopping by the time he arrived.

"You could have got here faster," Jack informed him slightly irritated.

"I was busy," the Doctor pouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown teddy bear. "For the baby." Jack took it with a smile. He couldn't be irritated with the Doctor for long when he was buying gifts for their son. They finished the shopping and went back to their home to put the groceries away. It was getting late and Martha headed back home as the Doctor explored the home for the first time.

"What do you think," Jack questioned.

"If your happy here Jack," The Doctor said with a slight smile. He moved to the living room. In it there were large bay windows with a seat in front of them. Jenny was sitting on one playing on a laptop.

"I bought her a few learning programs that teach history as well as writing. She is well versed in math and military procedures but that is it. I was hoping you would be able to help her with science. I am going to draw up documents saying she graduated school and a birth certificate so we can try to get her in to a university in the fall," Jack explained as the two of them went to the kitchen.

"I can teach her science. I also have a few books she can read that will help her. Are you sure she wants to go to university though?" The Doctor questioned. He leaned against the counter, blocking Jack slightly. Jack tried to work around him as he prepared their first dinner in their new home.

"Jenny and I discussed that she is here with me to learn. She understands you didn't leave her here to be mean but to learn how to interact with others and have a life outside the military. She doesn't like it, but she understands. The best way to accomplish her learning is to get her into the university where she can interact with others who are about the age she should be," Jack explained. The Doctor picked up a knife and began to cut the onion Jack had pulled out. "We found out she is like you Doctor and she likes to learn."

"Hmm," The Doctor commented as finished cutting the onion and started on the peppers Jack had put near him. Behind him Jack was cooking chicken and had put water on to boil.

"That's not a bad thing Doc, she just needs some proper direction and she will be fine," Jack tried to reassure the Doctor. The Doctor knew how much Jenny was like him and he hoped that she would be able to be happy living on Earth. He changed the subject though and began to tell Jack about his meeting Agatha Christine. Jack listened as he finished cooking the noodle dish. It was similar to one he had grown up eating up different as a few of the spices used weren't available on Earth. Maybe one day he would get up the courage to ask the Doctor to take him back and make the dish properly. For now though he made it as close as he could. The Doctor though enjoyed it and had seconds, eating more than Jack had seen him eat in awhile.

The night went on and Jack kept expecting the Doctor to leave. The Doctor stayed though, even changing into a pair of jimjams, before laying beside Jack on his bed. The new larger bed would be arriving tomorrow so for now they shared a small bed that should have forced them to cuddle in order to lay comfortable together. Amazingly though, they didn't touch as they both laid on their sides as close to the edge as possible.

"Are you sure you want to be here," Jack asked the Doctor as he saw the Doctor's eyes dart towards the door for the third time in less than a minute.

"Yes," The Doctor responded quickly before looking at the door again.

"You don't have to stay," Jack told him, slightly irritated.

"I want to," The Doctor reached out and squeezed Jack's arm reassuringly. Jack closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He wasn't surprised when just before he was out, the Doctor stood and left the room.

-DW-

Jack awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of Jenny laughing. Curious he made sure he was decent before heading down the stairs. The Doctor was in the kitchen cooking a full English breakfast as Jenny made the toast. The Doctor smiled at Jack as he entered the kitchen.

"Tea or coffee?" He asked Jack cheerfully.

"Tea," Jack answered, his eyes narrowed a little. "I thought you had left."

"I didn't need to sleep after all. I will sleep tonight though," The Doctor commented. "Instead I kept busy. I moved the TARDIS here. Set up a few bookshelves in the office. Put the cot I gave you in the babies room and painted the additional room."

"Is that it?" Jack questioned with a slight chuckle. He understood the sleepless nights. He had plenty of them himself before becoming pregnant. Now he didn't seem like he could get enough sleep. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be awake all night again or if he was enjoying the fact that he could sleep again. If the Doctor was around for the long nights maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hmm," The Doctor squinted his face as if he was thinking. Jenny reached over for one of the fried tomatoes and the Doctor slapped her hand playfully. She laughed pulling back with it still in her hand and popped it in her mouth. The Doctor moved the plate out of her reach as he put more on it, but Jack couldn't help but notice that he pushed it back once he was finished. "I found out if I call Donna early in the morning she will tell me what time it is."

"Did she also threaten you for waking her?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded. He didn't seem phased by it though. He finished cooking and the three of them sat down on the small couch to eat. The food was delicious and Jack realized that the Doctor had been holding out on them all these years. He was going to make sure that the Doctor cooked more often. When breakfast was finished Jack offered to do the dishes but the Doctor surprised him but going to do the dishes himself. He was just finishing them up when the furniture they had picked out arrived.

They spent the day around the home getting it set up and painting. The Doctor stayed the entire day spending time with and getting to know Jenny. He even sat down with her in the afternoon to help her with her studies. He wanted to see Jenny succeed and was happy that she was making an effort. He promised her that if she continued to do well he would take her on a trip with him in the TARDIS. Jack was pleased the two of them were getting along. Even though Jenny wasn't his daughter, the time he had spent with her made him feel protective of her.

That night they had a small dinner at their new table before retiring to bed early. They were all exhausted from getting their home set up. Once again the Doctor and Jack laid together but far from touching in the new bigger bed. Jack lay there quietly for a while before he had enough.

"Are you sure you want to be sharing a room with me?" Jack questioned as he turned to look at the Doctor. The Doctor was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. He was obviously tired but fighting to stay awake rather than going to sleep.

"Yes," He answered softly, not sounding sure of it at all.

"You don't seem like it," Jack commented rolling to look the other way. He lay looking out the window as he heard the Doctor sigh. The bed shifted and he felt the weight of the Doctor against his back and The Doctor laid his arm across Jack, not holding him. It didn't bring Jack any more comfort then when the Doctor was laying on the other side of the bed. In a way it was worse because he could feel the Doctor's reluctance. "You don't have to."

"I want to," The Doctor said.

"Then act like it," Jack snapped. He rolled over and faced the Doctor wrapping his arm around him pulling him close. He felt the Doctor tense for a moment as their groins pressed together. Jack rocked his hips slightly and the Doctor moved back with him. They didn't kiss or speak as they stared each other in the eyes while they continued to move. The Doctor did wrap his arm around Jack though, pulling him closer as his breathing became ragged. Jack closed his eyes, biting his lip as he found his release and heard the Doctor squeak a moment later. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the noise.

"What?" The Doctor panted at Jack's laughter.

"You squeaked," Jack commented. He pulled himself out of bed and went to clean up. He got a wet cloth for the Doctor as well. Coming back into the room, he saw a fresh pair of trousers laid out for him. He gratefully slipped them on as the Doctor cleaned up and then the two of them climbed back into bed. They lay more in the middle with Jack holding the Doctor as he finally drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long after that Jack joined him.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few months, Jack actually began to have hope that everything was going to work out between him and the Doctor. Though the Doctor never stuck around long, he was gone less and less time when he did travel. He even had Martha's cell with him still and Jenny called him frequently to help with her studies. Also, while he was out all it took was a call and he would come back to help. He even went shopping with Jack to decorate their son's room, picking out a crib. Jack was surprised when the Doctor brought back blankets for their son after one trip and cried when the Doctor gave him a plaque from the Boeshane peninsula. They had shared their first kiss after that gift. It left Jack thinking that just maybe the four of them could be a family rather then two men raising children together.

That all changed though one sunny afternoon. Jack had been working at Torchwood that morning. He was still going in about three times a week but he really wasn't needed anymore besides his knowledge. One of the first things Gwen had accomplished as temporary leader was to bring in a secretary to handle all of the paperwork. Jack didn't mind but it also made his time at the hub less productive. More often then not he would visit for a little while, answer a few questions and then head home for the day. Why he still bothered going in at all he wasn't sure except he couldn't imagine stepping away.

He arrived home early and went inside. Jenny was in her usual place on the couch reading a book. He hung up his coat on the rack, walked by his office and went to her. He saw something out of the corner of his eye as he passed by the office, but his brain didn't catch up right away.

"I thought you were going out today," Jack commented, not wanting to see her spend all her time cooped up in the house.

"I will," she promised. She pouted at him slightly. Rushing back to his office, he saw the TARDIS sitting in the corner.

"When did your dad get here?" Jack asked happily. Jenny shrugged at him. Turning he headed up the stairs to greet the Doctor. The Doctor though wasn't in their room or in their son's room. He tried the door to the guest room and found it to be locked. Jack knocked on it softly. "Are you in there Doctor?"

"I'm fine." Came a faint reply.

"I didn't ask that." Jack tried the door handle and found it to be locked. The noise though set the Doctor off.

"Please just go Jack, I'm fine." The Doctor pleaded through the door.

"Then let me in Doctor," Jack said softly. The Doctor didn't reply to him but Jack could hear him muttering over and over again it's gone. He slid down the door so he was sitting with his back against it, wondering what happened to the Doctor.

-DW-

There always came a time during his travels that something would happen that made him wonder why he continued. He would get hurt or have someone die to save his life. It had been a long time though since the person who died knew his real name. River Song had been a mystery that he couldn't explain. He was finally happy with Jack and had no plans on leaving him, yet River knew his name. The only time he would ever tell anyone his real name is after they were married. He never found out how she knew though as she died to save everyone in the library. He couldn't let her go as he realized his future self would plan for this moment and so he had saved her as well.

After they needed a break. He needed time to think before returning to Jack and Donna needed time to get over Lee, her husband within the computer. The leisure palace on the planet Midnight was suppose to be relaxing. A bus trip to a diamond waterfall had changed all that. The creature though had stolen his voice and he almost was killed by the other passengers out of fear. The stewardess saved him. If it hadn't been for he would have been tossed out into the extonic sunlight and killed instantly with no regeneration. He wasn't fine as the rescue bus returned them to the leisure palace.

He couldn't even pretend to be fine. His mind had been taken over by the creature and even though it was gone, he could still feel it. His body had bruises from where they had held him, pulling at him to drag him off the bus. His ankle was swollen where it had caught on the seat. He wanted nothing more then to go home and crawl into bed. After dropping Donna off though, he had second thoughts. What if the creature was still hidden in his mind and possessed Jack because of him? Upon landing he hid in the room Jack had made him, locking the door tightly behind him. Laying down on the bed, he tried to rest.

It was a while later that he heard the door open down stairs. He could faintly hear Jack talking and if he really wanted to he could listen in, but he was too tired. He heard footsteps on the stairs. He held his breath as they turned towards their room and then made their way to this room. There was a soft knock on the door and he didn't answer. He hoped that Jack would just go away. He didn't want to answer Jack because talking is how the creature learned its victim and moved between them.

"Are you in there Doctor?" Jack asked in concern.

"I'm fine." He answered as softly as he could.

"I didn't ask that." Jack tried the door handle. Panicking the Doctor got off the bed and moved to the far wall.

"Please just go Jack, I'm fine." He pleaded.

"Then let me in Doctor," Jack said softly. He didn't answer Jack. He couldn't answer Jack. Answering would let the creature learn and he wouldn't let it take his family. The creature had been killed, he tried to remind himself. It didn't help. Maybe repeating it again would.

"It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone," He reminded himself as he sat against the far wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. His ankle throbbed but it wasn't any more pain than he deserved. He was stupid to come here in the first place and after they went to bed, he was leaving again.

-DW-

Jack hung up the phone with Donna. He had called her after the Doctor had spent all afternoon hiding in the upstairs room. He didn't know who else to turn to so he turned to the one person who had been with the Doctor. She had told him about the library, at least what she knew but it was the planet Midnight that was bothering the Doctor still. Jack was stunned to hear that the people had tried to throw the Doctor off the bus. Pregnant or not, he wanted to go to Midnight and throw them off the bus. He could understand the Doctor was spooked but hiding from his family wasn't going to help.

Jack cooked an early dinner of chips and chicken. He sent Jenny to the bakery nearby for a banana banoffee pie for the Doctor to eat and a cherry pie for them. He was willing to give the Doctor a fork and let him eat the entire pie if it meant he would come out of the room. Jenny set the table, while he finished cooking. She offered to go get the Doctor but Jack told her to have a seat. He would get him when dinner was ready. He made sure to have the plates set at the table, with a hot cuppa for the Doctor before heading up the stairs.

"Doctor, it's time to eat," Jack called through the door, not bothering to knock.

"I'm not hungry," The Doctor replied.

"Yes you are. You haven't eaten all day. Donna told me what happened and hiding up here is not what you need. You need to come down and spend some time with your family. Jenny and I miss you. I have made chips for dinner. There is also a banana banoffee pie, just for you," Jack told him, trying to tempt him out of the room. He heard footsteps approach the door but then stop. He waited a moment but the door didn't open.

"What if it's not gone," The Doctor asked quietly.

"The TARDIS said it is gone. You still trust the TARDIS don't you?" Jack questioned him.

"Yes," The Doctor sounded indignant.

"Then come out and eat," Jack told him again. He heard the sonic buzz and a moment later the door opened. The Doctor looked terrible, he looked lost. Jack could see it in his eyes and the way he held himself. His normally fixed hair was messed up from him running his fingers through it and his clothes were wrinkled with his shirt untucked. Jack hugged him and the Doctor hugged Jack back as though his life depended on it. "See isn't this better then being cooped up alone?"

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. He followed Jack down the stairs. He hesitated slightly before taking his place at the table. The smell of the chips though reminded him how hungry he was. He finished off all of his chips and then ate half of the banana banoffee pie. During the dinner, Jack talked about his work with Torchwood while Jenny kept trying to interrupt to hear about the Doctor's recent adventures. The Doctor was happy that Jack wasn't letting her. He didn't want to talk about the bus trip or River. He was going to have to though, the look Jack kept giving him made that obvious.

"Jenny can you give me and your father a moment?" Jack asked Jenny as he cleared the table.

"But.." She began.

"Please Jenny," The Doctor asked.

"Fine," She agreed unhappily and left the room. Jack went and made the Doctor a fresh cup of tea. Setting it in front of the Doctor he sat beside the Doctor and took his hand.

"Talk," Jack told him. The Doctor sighed. He didn't want to but once he started talking, he couldn't stop. He told Jack all about River Song and the midnight bus. Hearing how scared the Doctor was from his own point of view made Jack even angrier at the people who had tried to kill him. The Doctor was a good man and the way the people had turned against him was sickening. He especially didn't like the woman called Val. He wanted to talk to her personally and let her know just what he thought.

"Is there a lot of people like that?" Jenny asked coming back into the room. The look on her face said that she had heard it all.

"No, they were scared. It was easier for them to single out me then accept a creature was manipulating them," The Doctor motioned for her to come closer. She did and he gave her a hug. "I will take you out soon and show you there is a lot of good in the universe," he promised. Though at the moment he didn't feel that way.

"How about a movie to cheer us up?" Jack suggested as Jenny clung to the Doctor almost as tightly as he was holding her. The Doctor nodded and the three of them moved to the couch. Jack snuggled with the Doctor as Jenny sat beside him. They watched a comedy, but none of them were paying much attention. Jack was busy thinking about how to cheer up the Doctor, the Doctor was still worried the entity would come back and Jenny was worried about her father. In the end they turned it off about half way through and headed to bed.

"I am going to kill them," Jack spat. The Doctor had just taken off his shirt and for the first time, Jack saw the bruises that had been left on his body.

"No Jack. It's over," The Doctor told him softly.

"It doesn't change the fact they tried to kill you." He walked over and stopped the Doctor from putting his shirt on. The Doctor looked at him. The Doctor felt exposed as Jack carefully fingered the bruises. "They hurt you."

"They were afraid," The Doctor tried to defend them again.

"Doesn't matter," Jack said. He felt the Doctor's hand on his stomach and looked down at it.

"You need to keep our son safe. Just let it go Jack," The Doctor pleaded.

"For now," Jack agreed. The Doctor sighed. He knew Jack wouldn't forget what happened to him. He just didn't want Jack to take revenge on the people. He hadn't forgave them but he needed to move on. It was how he kept going. He moved his hand and then crawled into bed. Jack followed him shortly after. He cuddled Jack close waiting for him to fall asleep before moving his hand to Jack's stomach again. He closed his eyes, not to sleep but to try to feel his child move. He didn't dare try to connect to him mentally yet. His own mind felt to scrambled and he was going to have to have the TARDIS help him clear his mind, before connecting with the baby's forming mind. His son was to little to yet and after a little while the Doctor gave up. He left his hand on Jack's stomach as he allowed the exhaustion to wash over him. He just hoped that his sleep would be dreamless.

The Doctor didn't get his wish as he tossed and turned all night. He screamed and cried out in his sleep. Jack was awoken rudely by the Doctor flinging his arm across Jack's chest and grabbing on to his shirt tightly as he moaned. Jack didn't wake the Doctor right away as instead he tried to comfort him. The Doctor's screaming just got louder though.

"Wake up sweetheart," Jack cooed softly so as not to startle him. It was obvious the Doctor wasn't going to calm down and Jack wanted to wake him before he disturbed Jenny as well. "You're safe here, you just need to open your eyes." He stroked the Doctor's hair behind his ear. The Doctor's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. He was out of the bed and on his knees in front of the loo before Jack had time to react. Jack though caught up to him. He knelt down next to the Doctor rubbing his back trying his best to comfort him. The Doctor was sick over and over again, then continued to gag long after his stomach was empty. The entire time, tears were streaming down his face as he continued to cry.

He was finding it hard to pull himself together. He felt conflicted as he wanted to run as fast and as far as he could, while at the same time he never wanted to move again. Jack took the choice away from him though. As he finally stopped gagging, Jack helped him to clean up his face and then pulled him to his feet. He allowed Jack to lead him back to the bed and he curled up into Jack's arms, still crying as Jack held him. He cried like he hadn't cried in years. Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed until he couldn't cry anymore and just lay there feeling numb. The entire time Jack talked softly to him, telling him to let it all out.

"Want to talk about the dream?" Jack asked once he had calmed down. He shook his head no, feeling Jack's shirt was wet beneath his face, but Jack didn't seem to mind. "I think you should. If it upset you that much you need to talk about it." The Doctor remained quiet for a moment. Talking earlier had helped but he still had the nightmares. He didn't think he would ever stop having nightmares though.

"We were aboard the midnight bus. You were thrown off first still pregnant with our son and then Jenny while I watched," The Doctor explained. He didn't want tell Jack that it was the Master who had thrown Jack off. Laughing that he knew that Jack was pregnant and that the Doctor deserved to be alone. "I tried to save you but I couldn't."

"I'm safe and the baby is safe. Jenny is asleep in her room. You are safe here Doctor," Jack promised. The Doctor nodded and then got out of bed. He headed to the bedroom door and started to open it.

"Where are you going?" Jack questioned in concern.

"I need a drink," The Doctor answered. His throat felt raw from getting sick and his mouth dry from crying. It was only a partial truth though.

"I'll come with you," Jack started to stand.

"I want to be alone a minute Jack. I promise I will be right back. Just change your shirt and try to get some more sleep." The Doctor said softly.

"Promise you aren't leaving?" The Doctor crossed both of his hearts with his fingers and then left the room, closing the door behind him. He limped slightly as he headed down the stairs. His ankle was sorer now that he had slept and he wouldn't be surprised to find it was slightly swollen. He knew he should rest with his leg propped up but he didn't stop until he got to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and drained it before getting a second. The second one he sipped, heading to the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed happily at him as he entered. He placed a hand on her console and closed his eyes. He needed his mind to be steadied before returning to Jack and she was the best one to do it. He felt her caress his mind softly before entering it. He didn't pull away as she began to help him unscramble his mind.

-DW-

Jack was laying on the bed staring at the wall. The Doctor had been gone for over twenty minutes and the entire time he had listened intently for the sound of the TARDIS leaving. Well almost the entire time. The first thing he had done after the Doctor left the room was to go check on Jenny. He was happy to see that she was still sound asleep in her bed and that the Doctor's screaming hadn't disturbed her. He had then changed his shirt before getting back into bed.

He rolled over as the door opened and the Doctor walked in. He was limping slightly but over all he was standing taller then when he had left the room. He climbed into the bed next to Jack, sitting up a little, not ready to go back to sleep yet.

"Feeling better," Jack asked.

"Yeah," He answered. Reaching out a shaking hand, he placed it on Jack's stomach, going under the bottom of his shirt so that his hand was on bare skin. Jack couldn't help the slight shudder that went through him as the Doctor's cool hand connected with his warm stomach. The Doctor closed his eyes and reached out to the baby's mind. He could feel it faintly. Pushing a little further he called the mind to him, sending out the feeling of love. He felt the mind get closer but it was to weak to come all the way to him. Not wanting to push their child to fast he reassured it that he would be back and sent the feeling of love again before closing off the connection. He had a slight smile on his face as he opened his eyes.

"What?" Jack asked curiously. He hadn't felt the baby move so he was wondering what the Doctor was thinking.

"Our son is going to be a telepath like me," The Doctor exclaimed happily. "I felt his mind Jack and he is healthy and strong."

"Can I feel it?" Jack wondered. He had slight telepathic abilities but he had learned most of what he knew had the Time agency.

"Next time, he is still to little to connect with all the time. We could end up hurting him rather than helping," The Doctor told Jack. He reached out and placed his hand to Jack's temple. Jack felt the Doctor nudging at his mind and he opened it to let him in. The Doctor shared the feelings he had felt from their son with him. Jack placed a hand on his stomach as the Doctor broke away. The fact they could feel their son's mind was incredible and he couldn't wait until they could reach out to him again.

-DW-

Jack watched as the next morning, the Doctor limped around the room laying his clothes out before disappearing to take a shower. Jack waited until he heard the water start before he got out of bed. The Doctor had laid out a clean brown suit, undershirt and a light blue button up shirt with a tie that had small blue flowers on it. Jack didn't know where the Time Lord thought he was going but he wasn't leaving today. Today he was going to spend time with his family and rest his sore ankle. Jack put the clothes on one hanger before putting them away. He then proceeded to dig out a clean pair of pajamas for the Doctor. He than sat down on the bed and waited for the Doctor to come back.

The Doctor appeared about ten minutes later. His skin was slightly flushed from the hot water and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Jack sitting on the bed next to his pajamas and he narrowed his eyes.

"Where are my clothes Jack?" The Doctor questioned.

"I put them away. The only place you are going today is the couch to rest," Jack stated calmly. The Doctor started to head to the closet to retrieve his suit but Jack moved to stand in front of him. The Doctor paused in his tracks.

"Jack," he rolled the name in warning, but Jack ignored it.

"I"m not moving. Your ankle is not only black and blue Doctor, but swollen and you're limping. You don't need to run today. You need to relax and put your foot up. You can watch telly, read, work on my laptop or help Jenny but you are spending the day here," Jack stated firmly.

"I'm fine," The Doctor told him. He stepped closer but Jack didn't move.

"Don't make me get Martha involved," Jack sighed. The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "We both know if I call her she is going to come down here, check your ankle, drag you to x-rays that you don't need and then give you crutches. You can avoid that by just relaxing for one day with us. Is it really that bad of an option?"

"No," the Doctor replied, knowing he had lost the argument. He didn't like losing but Jack was right. Reluctantly he made his way back towards the bed and dressed in the pajamas that Jack had laid out. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Jack and Jenny, he just hated being laid up and not able to do anything. This body had way to much energy and he felt the need to run constantly. Still one day wouldn't hurt him. He slowly made his way down to the couch. Jack helped him to get comfortable with his leg propped up before disappearing into the office. He returned a few minutes later with a bandage and ice packs.

"Is the bandage really necessary?" The Doctor asked as Jack picked up his foot gently and began to wrap his ankle.

"Yes," Jack smirked. He wrapped the Doctor's ankle to part way up his leg and then back down. He ignored the Doctor's sigh as he wrapped it around the top of his foot to help anchor the bandage before pinning it in place. He the took the ice packs and placed them on his ankle to help with the swelling. "There. How does that feel?"

"Better. Thank you," The Doctor told him actually surprised it was helping.

"I was a medic during the wars Doctor, I know how to treat an ankle," Jack patted the Doctor on the thigh. "I am going to make you tea and breakfast now. Call if you need anything else."

"I will," The Doctor replied, slightly more comfortable to let Jack take care of him. He still wasn't happy with it, but decided to make the best of the situation and over all the day turned out not to be that bad. He wasn't left alone long enough by either Jack or Jenny to become bored. They spent the morning watching the telly and playing board games. For lunch Jack made sandwiches and they ate them while watching a movie. After he helped Jenny with her studies and helped Jack plan out dinner. While Jack made dinner, he was given a small table and a cutting board and bowl. Throughout the cooking Jack brought him different vegetables to cut up. He liked to think he did his share of the cooking as they ate dinner that night, but the flavors were thanks to Jack. He had a second helping and thought about a third but Jack stopped him with the promise of pie.

After dinner Jenny retired to her room, while the two of them sat eating a pie directly out of the pan with forks. Jack had told him it would be a wast to dirty a plate as the pie would be gone soon anyways. He couldn't fault Jack on that logic, so he had grabbed a fork and dug in.

"So did you enjoy yourself today?" Jack asked as he helped himself to another bite.

"I did," The Doctor smiled at him. He took a fork full of pie and offered it to Jack. Jack leaned in and ate it. He then took some of the pie on his finger and offered it to the Doctor. He was actually surprised when the Doctor licked it off his finger and he felt himself growing harder. He put his finger back in the pie. His hand was lifted and this time the Doctor sucked the pie off of Jack's finger as he looked him in the eyes.

"Doc," Jack whimpered. The Doctor released his finger and the two of them moved to the bedroom before Jenny accidentally walked in on their activities. The pie was taken with them but the forks abandoned as they found new ways to enjoy the pie. After as Jack lay panting on the bed, he didn't think he could ever look at another banana cream pie again without getting hard. He looked over to see the Doctor licking the rest of the pie off his own fingers as he stared at Jack with lust in his eyes. They both needed a shower badly but Jack thought that could wait as he moved towards the Doctor again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor had always thought that if he heard that Rose was returning he would stop at nothing to get to her. Many times over the last few years he had pictured her coming back. In his dreams he had always ran to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She would smile at him the dazzling Rose Tyler smile that she only smiled just for him. He would then take her to the TARDIS, traveling with her to the end of her days. At least that is what he thought he wanted until he saw signs that she was returning.

It was subtle at first easy to miss. The stars were going out in the sky. One or two could be over looked until big patches of the night sky were dark where the stars use to shine. He had noticed it one evening about two months after he had come back to Jack, shaken from his experience on midnight. Jack was pregnant enough now that he was showing and his feet were sore. He had allowed Jack to put his feet up as he barbecued chicken with Jenny. He looked up to see that a patch of sky was darker than all the rest.

"What is it father?" Jenny asked looking up with him. He realized that the worry must have shown on his face and he quickly smiled at her.

"Nothing just thinking," he lied. He kissed her on the top of the head and continued to cook. He didn't forget about it though. Especially not the next day when he saw the words Bad Wolf scribbled across a poster. Though the poster was old the words were new. It was a message that Rose had spread across time and space so she could find him again. It was a message he couldn't ignore. He hurried home, forgetting about his promise to buy Jack scones and rushed to the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him in concern.

"I have to go. I will be right back." He promised. He hurried back off the TARDIS, hugging Jack. "I need you to promise me that if anything happens you will take Jenny and head immediately to Torchwood."

"What is going to happen?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know. Just promise me Jack." He grabbed Jack's wrist and held it up. Pulling out his sonic he zapped it, freeing the lock that he had put on it. "The code is 1716231163." He went to turn away but Jack pressed their mouths together kissing him deeply. He kissed Jack back for just a moment before pulling away and closing the TARDIS doors behind him.

"Jenny get your coat we are going to Torchwood." The Doctor heard Jack call through the door. Happy that Jack was taking him seriously he set the coordinates to Donna's house and threw the switch. He landed in front of her house and didn't have to wait long before she boarded the TARDIS looking concerned.

"What is the matter Doctor," She asked. Normally he informed her before he came to pick her up. For him to turn up out of no where was unusual now that he was with Jack.

"I need to gather information. I think the cracks in the universes are opening again and that Rose is returning," He admitted as he walked around the console.

"Is that a good thing?" Donna questioned. She knew how much he had missed Rose over the last few years but the sadness in his eyes said it was anything but a good thing. He was finally settling down into a happy life with Jack and Jenny. The due date of their son was drawing closer and closer and he was excited for the birth of their son. They had even picked out a name for the baby. Rose returning wasn't what he needed right now. Instead of telling all that to Donna though, he forced a grin onto his face.

"Yeah," He answered though his eyes told her he was lying. The TARDIS shook and they were thrown to the ground. Standing up he looked at the controls to see that the Earth was gone. "No, no, no," He yelled as he ran to the door. Flinging it open he stared out into the empty space where just moments before Donna's house had been. His mind screamed at him Jack and Jenny were gone while he tried to convince himself they were alive. He just had to find them. Running back to the controls he set them to visit the headquarters of the Shadow Proclamation. If anyone knew what had happened to Earth it would be them.

Except they didn't. The only thing they could tell him was that Earth wasn't the first planet to go missing. In fact twenty-seven planets had gone missing from all of space and time. It was Donna who had given him the answer he needed. The bees were disappearing. Following the small trail he had landed outside of the Medusa Cascade. From there the trail had gone cold. His family was gone and he had no idea how he was going to find them. He leaned back against coral feeling lost. He should have brought Jack and Jenny on board at least then he would know they were safe.

"So, where are the twenty seven planets?" Donna asked him expectantly.

"Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line," He answered her, his voice hollow.

So what do we do? Doctor, what do we do? Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please," Donna begged him. He had no answers for her though. Not this time. The Earth was lost and he felt as though he was lost without it.

Despite the fact that the Doctor traveled around in the TARDIS looking like a Police phone box, he hated phones. He had never bothered to even keep a cell phone aboard the TARDIS until Martha had given him hers. It was a way for her to get a hold of him if Earth ever needed him. Yet he had never bothered to charge it. Truth be told, he didn't know how it remained powered up, except the TARDIS must have somehow kept the battery full. Even hating phones, he jumped when the phone began to ring and rushed to it. Opening it he heard a signal coming through.

"Can you follow it?" Donna asked him as he pulled out his stethoscope and placed it on the phone. He almost laughed at that. Could he follow a signal?

"Oh, just watch me," he told her excitedly. It took a lot of being clever on his side as he ran around the TARDIS hitting buttons and pulling levers to get her to lock onto the signal. He tired to explain what he was doing to impress Donna but she yawned at him. Taking the hint, he continued to talk to himself as he locked the TARDIS on and then pulled the hand brake. The TARDIS shuddered violently as she followed the signal. They didn't move any in space, but were pulled one second forward in time. As they arrived his monitors showed their were twenty seven planets in close proximity of each other before changing. He smiled brightly as the screen changed over to four boxes. Jack and Jenny were in the top right hand corner.

"There you are," Jack sighed with relief. "Doctor it's the Daleks."

"Their taking people to their spaceship," Sarah Jane spoke up. He looked at her corner of the screen to see her standing with a young man.

"Sarah Jane!" He exclaimed happily. "Whose the boy?"

"Doctor we have important matters at the moment," Martha reminded him.

"Right," He told her trying to put on a serious face. Jack shook his head. He smiled at Jack again, just relieved to see that he was all right. The screen suddenly went black. "No, no, no." He cried out trying to get the signal back. He couldn't though as he looked into the face of his long time enemy Davros, the creature of the Daleks. He had watched as during the first year of the Time War Davros had been killed by the Nightmare child. Even being his enemy he had tried and failed to save him. He listened to Davros talk for a moment, before throwing the hand brake on the TARDIS and sending them back to Earth.

They exited the TARDIS onto the empty streets of London. Normally the streets would be packed with people shopping or just going about their day, but now cars every where were abandoned. He stood outside his TARDIS as he tried to figure out why the Daleks were taking people. It didn't make any sense to him. As far as he could tell there was no point. As he looked out at the empty street he suddenly saw movement. Walking towards him, looking slightly older was Rose. She beamed as she saw him and began to run. Despite his happiness to see her, he remained glued to the spot as all the implications of her return ran through his head.

He had loved Rose. Though he had never told her the words out loud, he had felt them every time he was with her. The simple hugs and holding of hands was never enough for him, but he wasn't going to push it any further with her. He realized as she ran towards him, her mouth in a broad smile, that he still loved her. He also loved Jack. Though they had both given him a family in their own way, it was Jack who was carrying his child and Jack who had adopted Jenny as his own.

"Doctor," Rose called out happily as she reached him. She flung her arms around him holding him tightly. It was with slight hesitance that he hugged her back. He saw another flash of movement and he looked up to see Jack standing with Jenny staring at him. The hurt on Jack's face was obvious to him. Releasing Rose, he hurried over to Jack and hugged him tightly.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be safe in Torchwood," He informed Jack.

"And leave you out here on your own?" Jack questioned with a smile. An explosion startled him and he released Jack quickly to see a Dalek had been coming up behind them. If Jenny hadn't seen it, it would have been able to shot him without warning. The street wasn't safe, that much was clear.

"Quickly on the TARDIS," The Doctor told them. As they rushed aboard, Rose took his hand. He really needed to talk to her about how he was with Jack now, but it wasn't the time. At the moment he had to much to do. He had to stop the Daleks and then return the earth to its rightful place so his family and everyone else would be safe. First things first though, he had to get Jack back to Torchwood and out of danger. As he went to set the coordinates, the power suddenly went off, leaving them in the emergency power lighting of the TARDIS.

"Dad," Jenny said moving closer to him.

"Dad?" Rose questioned, looking at the Doctor confused.

"They've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop," The Doctor says ignoring Rose's question for now. He rushed around the console trying to break her free of it, as the TARDIS suddenly tilted. They were being taken to the Dalek ship and he had no way to stop it.

"They have massive ship called the crucible in the center. I guess it's our destination," Jack said softly. The Doctor stopped his work on the console and moved around it to Jack.

"Use the vortex manipulator, take Jenny and go back to Torchwood," He told Jack desperately. Jack held up his wrist so that the Doctor could see it. He swore in Gallifreyan when he saw that the manipulator was also dead. Grabbing Jack's wrist in one hand he pulled out the sonic with the other and began to scan it, trying to get it back on line before they landed on the crucible.

"Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?" The Doctor asked Rose as he continued to work. She was watching him, still confused by his actions. She had thought that he would be happier to see him, but instead he was more focused on Jack.

"The stars were going out one by one," She began.

"Then what happened?" The Doctor snipped slightly as he released Jack's wrist. He couldn't get the manipulator to work there had to be another way. Besides he already knew the stars were going out, he had seen it himself as he stood in their yard. That information didn't help him any.

"Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could..." She hesitated.

"What?" He asked her desperate for answers.

"So I could come back," She said finally. A glare crossed his face for a brief moment. He quickly made his face blank again as she continued. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

"Rose what have you done," He sighed as he put his hands on the console and looked down. She started to move closer to him, but he stood and moved away from her. "I told you the universes would fracture if I tried to come through. You may have just caused this and every other universe to collapse." He looked at Donna, and then Jack who was standing by Jenny. His family had been put into danger with the help of Rose. He turned to look at her again. He no longer saw the confidant woman who had helped him said the Daleks and cybermen into the void, but a naive child who was did whatever she wanted regardless of the consequences. He couldn't let it continue. He would put the planets right once more and then he would take care of Rose.

The TARDIS landed with a thud on the Dalek ship. They were going to have to leave the TARDIS, there was no choice in that. With the Dalek fleet at their full force they would be able to enter the TARDIS and force them out. The Doctor just hoped they weren't able to tell how many were on board. Grabbing an extra sonic from the console he handed it to Jack. He didn't have time to tell Jack his plan, but he hoped that once he stepped off with the others they would lower the beam. It would give Jack mere seconds to teleport off but he could get to safety.

"We have to go out, if we don't we will die," He explained to them as he grabbed Jack's arm. He pulled Jack to the side of the corridor just out of site. Holding up a finger he pointed it at Jack as he turned to the others. "Right then all together."

"What about her Dimension jumper?" Jenny asked as the small group headed to the door.

"It needs another twenty minutes, besides I am not going anywhere," Rose snipped slightly at her. He glared at her for a moment again. Knowing he has no choice but to leave, he still hesitates before he steps out of the TARDIS. He thinks about giving a fair well speech to them all but he doesn't plan on dying not today. Opening the doors he steps out. He waits until they are all off before he calls out to Jack.

"Come on Jack you are no safer in there." He turns to look as Jack comes out of the corridor looking confused. He pleads silently that his plan will work as he looks at the manipulator. All they need is just one moment. He turned back as the Daleks cheered their victory in capturing him and the TARDIS. The doors to the TARDIS slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump slightly.

"Doctor? What have you done?" Jack asked as he stood on the other side of the door. The Doctor hoped he was trying to get the manipulator to work and not struggling with something stupid like trying to get the doors open.

"What did you do?" The Doctor demanded.

"This is Time Lord treachery," The Daleks declared, confusing him. He was positive they had shut the doors and he hoped it wasn't Jack.

"Me? The door closed on its own," he argued.

"Nevertheless the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed," The Dalek declared. A trapdoor opened beneath the TARDIS and the Doctor watched in horror as she fell. She landed on the heart of the crucible which consisted of a Z-neutrino energy, one of the few things that was able to destroy her. He continued to argue the Daleks as they brought the TARDIS up on the screen so he could watch her demise. Jack knew how to operate the TARDIS a little. If he could time it right, he could get her out of the core and himself to safety. The Doctor watched and just when he felt all hope was gone she disappeared. He could still feel her though so he knew all hope wasn't gone. Now he had to figure out how to save the rest.

-DW-

The Doctor felt helpless inside the cage the Daleks had made. All hope of an escape was gone. He couldn't get out of the force field and the Daleks were testing a reality bomb. If they got it to work all life in all the universes would be destroyed. Jack and his son would be gone in the blink of an eye and his son would never know what it meant to live. He stared at Davros, he had all ready tried taunting him but now he just felt lost. He had bought Jack a few more minutes of life, nothing more. He turned to look at Jenny. His beautiful Jenny was just finding her way in life and soon it would be over for her to.

Just when he thought that his life couldn't get any bleaker, Martha appeared on the screen. Her talk of an Oster Hagen key that would destroy the Earth made him feel like more of a failure. Martha couldn't possibly think it was a good idea to use it. He had already destroyed his own planet to end a war, he wasn't going to do it again or let Martha. Then Mickey appeared on the screen with a warp star he had gotten from Sarah Jane. Had he really turned all of his old companions into killers? And worse of all Rose seemed to be enjoying it. She was encouraging Martha and Mickey to do the unspeakable.

The Daleks declared it a victory they had shown him himself, but he wasn't really like that was he. He had tried to bring good back into the universe and save others from trouble. He hadn't turned everyone into murders had he. He couldn't look at the others as they were teleported into the room. They were forced to their hands and knees as the Daleks got ready to detonate the bomb. The sound of the TARDIS returning, caused everything to halt for a moment. She needed a lot of work, but she was alive. The doors opened and the inside was empty. He felt happiness for just a moment that Jack had gotten out, which quickly turned to panic again as the countdown began. Yet much to his surprise when the countdown reached zero nothing happened.

"System in shutdown," A dalek declared.

"Explain," Another one yelled.

"Holding cells deactivated," Jack called out from his hiding place behind a large red panel. The Doctor ran to the panel with Jenny at his side. Hitting buttons quickly he managed to seal off the vault so no other Daleks could get in.

"Weapons non functional," Jenny declared from her side of the panel. The Doctor looked at her in surprise.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked. She tapped her head with her finger and he smiled. Jack grabs a gun from in the TARDIS and passes it to Mickey. They hold them to stop the Daleks from getting to the Doctor and Jenny as they worked. Without their lasers though they were useless and Donna helped Martha, Sarah Jane and Rose to push them out of the side doors of the vault.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?" Davros screamed as they began to send the planets back where they came from and disable the reality bomb once and for all.

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting all of us to the right time and place," The Doctor informed Davros.

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor," Dalek Caan answered. "I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!"

With one planet left the panel lost it's power. The Doctor swore slightly that it was Earth. Why couldn't it have been the moon of Poosh or some other planet nobody wanted like Clom. He could get the Earth back to it's rightful home, he was going to have to drag it though.

"Everyone into the TARDIS now," He called out.

"The prophecy must be fulfilled," Dalek Caan called out as they ran aboard.

"He's right," Rose stated.

"No he isn't. Now everyone on," The Doctor said. He watched them hurry past him until just Rose was left. She was still standing by the control panel and had her back to him. "Rose now," He called out.

"Coming," She answered as she hit a button and turned towards him. He watched in horror as the Daleks around them began to explode. In the middle Davros yelled at him that he was the Destroyer of Worlds even though he hadn't caused it.

"What did you do?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her against the wall by the door.

"What you couldn't," She replied. "Pete gave me that in case it was needed. It maximums the feed back loop of a machine causing it to overheat and explode. I just connected it the panel." He stared at her opened mouthed.

"Doctor, we have to get back," Jack said softly snapping him out of it. He turned to look at the rest who were waiting for his instructions. He had no choice now, he had to get Rose back to the other universe and away from him. Together she could cause to much damage and he wouldn't have her put his life and the life of his lover and children in danger just to amuse herself.

"Right," he ran to the monitor. "Torchwood are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear," Gwen answered.

"I want you to open up the rift manipulator and send all the power to me," He advised her. He felt Rose come up beside him and take his arm. "Sarah Jane, what is your son's name?"

"Luke, and the computer is Mister smith." She answered. Calling them he had them use the rift power to make a rope and loop it around the TARDIS. He had to use everyone on board but he was able to tow the Earth back to where it belonged. Everyone on board celebrated the fact they were back as he stared quietly. He had gotten everyone home safe, now he just had to ensure they remained that way. Stopping first in a small park near their home in Cardiff, he let Sarah Jane, Martha, Jack and Jenny off.

"Rose," Jack asked him silently as they stood outside the TARDIS doors.

"She can't stay here. I am going to take her home and then I will be back," He promised. He kissed Jack softly on the cheek and then gave Jenny a hug. "Sarah Jane, I except to hear that story about Luke."

"He's only 14 and he is home alone. Oh I have to go," She told him.

"I can get you a ride," Jack offered as they walked. He watched them go for a moment before Mickey hurried off the TARDIS.

"There is no life for me there anymore," Mickey explained. He nodded as Mickey caught up to Jack. He expected he would be seeing a lot of Mickey in the near future if Jack had anything to do with it. Still Mickey would make a good addition to the Torchwood team they all ready had. Looking in side the TARDIS he saw Donna standing by the captain's chair talking to Rose and Jackie. He had one more stop to make before he could go home for the night.

-DW-

The breeze was cool on the beach of Bad Wolf bay, but he still suspected it was warmer than the last time he was here. He could still see Rose crying at the fact he couldn't come through and get her. As they stepped off though, Jackie noticed right away they were home and called Pete immediately to check on her son Tony. Rose though didn't catch on as quickly.

"Hold on this is the parallel universe right?" She asked after a moment. He smiled weakly at her.

"You're home. The walls of the universes are closing again now that the reality bomb never happened. You can make your life here Rose," He said softly.

"I belong with you," She said sternly.

"No, you are full of anger and revenge. You need to be here with your mum and Pete," He advised her.

"What about you?" Rose asked him.

"I have Jack and Jenny. I'm fine and we'll be fine," The Doctor told her.

"I refuse to believe that. The last time I saw you, we stood on this beach on the worse day of my life and you said Rose Tyler. Now tell me how that sentence was suppose to end," Rose demanded to know.

"It doesn't need saying," He answered her. Leaning in he hugged her briefly before turning back to his TARDIS. He was almost on it when she caught up to him. Donna continued on board, leaving the door open for him.

"Don't leave me here," She begged him. He turned and kissed her softly on the head.

"Rose Tyler, I hope you have a fantastic life." The words startle her enough that he was able to get on the TARDIS and close the doors behind him. He locked them before heading to the console. As he input the coordinates to send them home, Rose began to pound on the door.

"Let me on," She screamed from the other side.

"Home?" He asked Donna.

"Are you all right?" Donna questioned him. He nodded not daring to speak. He dropped her off at her home before returning to his. Jack was waiting for him on the couch in the living room. In front of him he had two cups of tea. Going to Jack he sat down on the couch next to him. He didn't even pick up his tea before Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him. The Doctor returned the hug as tears began to fall. All of the events of the day had caught up to him and he was grateful he had someone there for him. He hated to think what would have happened if he had to travel on alone.


	10. Chapter 10

As the next few months passed, the Doctor found that he enjoyed the fact he had a place he could call home. The TARDIS would always be his first home, but now he had a family who would welcome him at the end of a long day. He could go there and be himself, not having to impress Jack or Jenny. He found himself returning to them night after night, just to spend time with them. He would watch telly or read. Some nights he stayed in Jack's office, working on repairs the TARDIS needed. The door was always open though and both Jack and Jenny knew they were welcome to bug or help him whenever they wanted.

Much to the Doctor's happiness, Jenny was becoming quickly adapt at running and repairing the TARDIS herself. He was pleased that she had taken to the TARDIS and that she was also finding a life outside of traveling. She had started college and was actually meeting with people about her age. Though she also returned to the family home every night, she had begun to make friends. Jack actually found himself pleased when he had to buy Jenny her own cell phone so she could keep in contact. He barely recognized the angry solider girl who wanted to travel as she learned to live.

Jack's own life was pretty much put on halt though as he waited to give birth. His stomach was large as he had gained pretty much all of his weight in his stomach due to his abnormal genes. He had been still up and about though until the baby dropped, preparing for birth. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh as Jack waddled across the room for the first time. Jack had got upset with him and so the Doctor went out and bought him flowers as a way of apology. They were both excited for the birth of their son though.

The Doctor surprised Jack by staying close to home after the baby dropped. He claimed that he had to get repairs done on the TARDIS, and Jack didn't comment on the fact that the Doctor spent little time on board. He mainly stayed in their home, helping out around the house. Waiting anxiously for the time when they could welcome their son. He kept sonicing Jack to the point that Jack got annoyed with him as he tried to figure out when that moment would be. Just like all babies though, their son came when he wanted to.

"Doctor," Jack called out as he came slowly down the stairs holding his stomach. It was three in the morning and he had been sleeping peacefully until pain tore across his stomach waking him up. "It's time."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked. It wasn't that he didn't believe Jack, he just knew that many people had false labors before the baby really did come. The look Jack gave him was of pure annoyance. "All right. All right. Let's get you on to the TARDIS and I will call Martha."

"She better hurry," Jack grumbled as the Doctor went up the stairs to finish helping him down. The Doctor took his arm and they slowly began their descent. He was about halfway down when another contraction began and he froze. Gripping the Doctor's arm tightly, he cried out.

"Breathe," The Doctor told him softly.

"I am," Jack snapped at the Doctor as he breathed quickly, ignoring all the breathing exercises he had learned.

"Breathe slower," The Doctor clarified. Jack glared at him as he tried to slow down his breathing. As the contraction ended he took a deep breath.

"Next time you are giving birth," Jack hissed as they started down the stairs again.

"Time Lord males can't get pregnant," The Doctor informed Jack. He sounded a little to smug for Jack's liking.

"I can take you to a little hospital in the 63rd century. I know a guy who will perform an operation, no questions asked as long as the money is right. I am sure he can give you a uterus," Jack threatened. The Doctor swallowed hard. He didn't ask why Jack knew the guy in the first place. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know. He got Jack onto the TARDIS and through to the medi-bay. Once there he helped Jack change into a hospital gown, having to pause again for a contraction, and then to lay back on one of the beds. Trying to save Martha work he also took the time to hook up the monitors. Reading them he went slightly pale.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" Jack asked panicked.

"No," The Doctor answered to quickly for Jack's liking.

"What's wrong with the baby," Jack sat up a little.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby," The Doctor reassured Jack. He sat down on the bed and rubbed Jack's thigh gently as another contraction hit him.

"Then what is the matter," Jack questioned.

"Martha isn't going to make it here, because the baby is coming soon," The Doctor informed Jack. "I am going to have to deliver him."

"Can you even deliver a baby?" Jack wondered through gritted teeth.

"I have delivered babies in the past," The Doctor answered. He wasn't lying on that fact. He had delivered a few babies during the Time War to mothers who weren't able to get to hospitals. He had also helped other's during his travels. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't nervous though. This was his own son he was going to be delivering and he was all ready nervous about being a father again to a baby. He called Martha to let her know that the baby was coming and would be here before she got to Cardiff. She still agreed to come though to check on the baby and Jack, setting off while they were still on the phone. He then went to the sink and washed up before returning to Jack.

"When I tell you to, I need you to push," The Doctor informed him. Jack nodded. He gripped the sides of the bed, crying out as he tried to follow the Doctor's instructions. The pain was immense though.

"I can't," Jack cried out falling backwards again.

"You can, just one more big push. You can do it sweetheart," The Doctor said, trying to encourage him. Jack gathered up all his strength as he listened to the Doctor. Sagging back on the bed once more, he heard the sound of a new born cry filling the room. The Doctor cut the cord and then brought their son around to lay on Jack's chest.

"He's perfect," The Doctor informed Jack. He sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment to kiss Jack on the head.

"Hello Gray, I'm your papa," Jack sobbed softly. The Doctor smiled kissing Jack once more. Their little family finally felt complete.

-DW-

"You can't let a baby drive the TARDIS," Jack announced as he entered the TARDIS. The Doctor was standing at the hand break with Gray, who was gurgling as he held on to it. He wasn't coordinated or strong enough to pull it on his own but the Doctor had plans to help him as soon as everyone was on board.

"And why not?" The Doctor asked with a slight pout.

"Because we want to make it to our destination in one piece," Jack informed him. He came around the console and gently pried the baby's hand off of the hand break.

"I was driving a TARDIS by the time I was five," The Doctor lied as he puffed out his chest. He had helped to pull the hand break on one by that age but he was far from able to drive it.

"Was that before or after you failed the test?" Martha questioned as she entered with Mickey. He turned to Jack for support but Jack just laughed at him. He laughed as well. Martha was right after all, he had failed his test twice before he decided to just steal the TARDIS.

"Oh that was after," He teased her.

"Still Gray will be driving soon enough. How about we let him be a passenger this time," Jack suggested. He passed Gray to his sister Jenny who sat down on the Captains chair as the other's filed on. Wilfred joined Donna and soon after Luke came aboard with his mum, Sarah Jane. The Doctor welcomed them all one happy as the console room filled with laughter. He wasn't as happy to welcome Sylvia on board but he wasn't going to stop her. She had adopted Gray as her own grandson soon after his birth and the Doctor wanted Gray to have a large family. He never wanted his son to know the loneliness that he had often felt before he had settled down with Jack.

Jack had changed his life. Jack had given him a family and pulled him kicking and screaming until he accepted it. Jack had forced him to find comfort in his old companions again and wake up early on weekends to visit friends. Jack had given him a forever that he didn't think he deserved but as the days went on he wanted to hang on to. Even this trip they were about to take was for no other reason then to spend time together and they even had another one planned for mid summer. He was domesticated through and through thanks to the one man who had held his hearts from the start.

He waited until everyone was on board before he closed the door behind them. They were all taking their places around the console, eager to help him drive the TARDIS to her destination he went around repositioning their hands and fixing levers before returning to his place by the hand break. He didn't pull it right away though as he reached into his pocket instead.

"Quiet," He said loudly. The laughter died down as they turned to him waiting for his instructions. He didn't give them though as instead he turned to Jack. Jack looked at him confused as he took a deep breath.

"What is the matter Doctor?" Jack asked noticing he looked nervous. He had never seen the Doctor nervous before and wondered what was wrong.

"I'm not good at this whole domestic thing," The Doctor said softly. "Though you have made me realize how much I want it. You have given me a family again that and I thought our family was complete with the birth of Gray. But I realized that there was just one more thing we needed." The Doctor dropped to his knee if front of Jack and held out the box. "Will you marry me Captain?"

"Yes," Jack said automatically as he pulled the Doctor up to his feet. He could feel the Doctor burning with embarrassment. He knew that the Doctor didn't let other's know how he felt. The speech he had made in front of the others showed Jack how much the Doctor loved him. Not just by his words but by how he was willing to express it in front of others just to see Jack smile. Jack kissed the Doctor deeply for a minute before pulling away. Around them the others were cheering but Jack only had eyes for the Doctor.

"Did you even have to ask?"


End file.
